Young Wolf of Remnant
by Enderhunter991
Summary: Given a new life, a lone Guardian lives anew in the world of Remnant.
1. Guardian Reborn

_**Disclaimer**_  
 _ **I do not own RWBY or Destiny.**_  
 _ **They belong to their Bungie and Roosterteeth respectively.**_  
 _ **I only own the story and any OCs in it.**_

 **{~-~}**

 **Young Wolf of Remnant**  
 **Chapter 1**  
 **Guardian Reborn**

Bolts of energy flew through the air, all of them aimed for a single being. A lone Guardian ran from cover to cover, his hand cannon barking off rounds as he moved through the field he was in. He peeked out from only to duck down again as more bursts of concentrated solar energy flew toward him.

"You'd think that an advanced sentient hive mind would learn to let things go. But NO! They still hold a tiny grudge against me," the Guardian said as he jammed more rounds into his hand cannon. He jumped from cover and fired ten shots at ten bronze cyborgs. He rolled behind a rock formation and reloaded again.

 **-'A little grudge'? Ender, you destroyed what amounted to their god, as well as several prominent figures. So, this is more than a 'little grudge'.-** Ender rolled his eyes beneath his helmet at the voice of his ghost. He understood why the Vex always aimed for him, he was just trying his hand at lightening the mood. During a firefight. He jumped from cover firing his gun until it was empty again before ducking behind cover once more.

"Yeah, well, I may have thought that they would have forgotten that. Dumb on my part," Ender said as he reloaded again. Looking over cover again, he started to look at the area to see if there was anything that the Vex would want to protect. He ducked to avoid weapon's fire from the units attacking him. He looked again, spotting a pathway leading into more ruins with a few Vex Goblin units standing farther down it. A victorious smirk grew on Ender's face, hidden by the helmet he wore. He ran out from cover, letting the envigorating feeling of arc energy course through his body. Pulling out his knife, Ender began to cut down any Vex that got in his path. He moved with speed comparable to a bullet. His blade's edge extended with light blue electricity. Once at the path, the feeling left as the super ability faded.

Only several Goblin units stood between him and what the Vex were guarding. Units that were delt with swiftly and efficiently. He continued on until he found what the treasure being guarded. A large ring standing inside an even larger room. A Vex transfer Gate. Ender stared at it for a minute, before being brought out from his thoughts by more Vex units telporting in. Ender fired off several shots in the crowd of cyborgs. "Clip, is there any way to destroy the gate? Or do we have to kill a Gate Lord again?"

 **-I'm not sure. No one has ever attempted such a feat. Get closer to the gate so I check it out.-** Ender didn't respond to his Ghost, only continuing to destroy Vex units as he backed toward the ring. Once there, he lifted his left hand, summoning Clip into existance. As Clip scanned the transfer gate, Ender pulled a broadsword off his back. The blade glowed red hot as he swung it. It melted through the metal that comprised the Vex, leaving only piles of scrap metal in his wake. Ender looked to the side to see more Vex materialize into existance a few feet from him. **-Ender, the gate isn't complete yet. From what I can tell, it's a replace for the one guarded by the Gate Lord you destroyed. A well placed grenade should be enough to destroy it.-**

Sheathing his blade on his back again, Ender sprinted to the gate, sliding into a few Goblins to stop his momentum. He whirled around to face his enemies, emptying his hand cannon's magazine. Before reloading, he turned around and tossed a flux grenade onto the gate's frame. He jumped a ways away from it as it detonated, destroying a Minotaur unit that tried to pound him. He stood up, staring at the damage to the gate he had done. After a second Ender began to laugh. "HA HAH, I got you guys good! That's why you don't mess with a Guardian!"

 **-Ender, there's a uptick in unknown energy in the gate! Get out of there!-** His ghosts frantic voice pulled out of his celebration, causing him to look to the center of the damaged gate. Several feet above the ground in the center of the ring was a growing orb of orange energy. Ender turned and began to sprint, vaguely noticing the remaining Vex teleporting out. He nearly made it to the begining of the exit when a shockwave knocked him down. When he stood up his feet left the ground, and the feeling of weightlessness filled his senses. The next thing he knew, the flashed white and he saw only darkness after.

{~-~}

' _It's warm. Why is it warm? It's never warm when I die, only... empty. So, why?_ ' Those were the Guardian's thoughts as he swam in darkness. Not floating, just sitting in a warm darkness. The presence of two other beings were next to him, but he didn't feel threatened by them. They registered in his mind as fellow Guardians. They certainly had the light for the job.

' _Clip, where are we?_ '

Silence. Only the rythmic thumping that had been there since his mind awoke. Ender reached out for his Ghost again, recieving silence once more. Sadness and dread filled his heart as his best friend didn't respond. He felt for Clip's light, to find nothing again. As his heart sank he fell asleep once more. The warmth around him and the two presences nearby provided some comfort to the sadness he felt.

{~-~}  
4 Years Later

Reincarnation would be surprising to most. For a warrior of Light, who fought and died on a daily basis as well as take on proverbial gods, it was just another Wednesday. Ender had fought murderous, cult like alien zombies, advanced, time tavelling cyborgs, savage space pirates, and conquest hungry giant turtles, but he never thought he would get another family. Sure he most likely had a family before he became a Guardian, but he was dead for about three hundred years, causing him to forget his past life. So he was pleasently surprised to find that the place he had woken up in was someone else. And by pleasently surprised, he meant completely horrified. No wonder babies look traumatized.

After that he met his new family, mother, father, and sisters. Not sure how to feel about being outnumbered genderwise was his thoughts. His mother, Summer Rose, was the civilian equivilant to a Gaurdian. What was called a Huntress. His father, Tai Yang Xiao Long, was the male version a Huntsman. His new sisters consited of an older sibling and his twin. The elder was named Yang Xiao Long, three guess who named her. Which left him and his twin. Ruby and Garnet Rose. The five of them made one happy family, living on a rather large island named Patch. While times were good he still missed Clip. Summer and Tai Yang also noticed how much smarter for my age I was. More attentive than most children, and more aware of my surroundings.

Currently I was leanded against a tree, exercising his new hobby. Drawing. He picked it up once he regained control of his hands. It helped him relive his past as a Guardian. He could still feel his light, churning inside his very being. Waiting for him to call on it again. It didn't feel weaker, which was good. It'll be useful in the future. He should practice with it eventually. Maybe when he- "Hey Garnet, What'cha drawin'?"

Ender, now Garnet, looked to see a pair of lilac eyes gazing at him with curiousity. He handed his drawing pad to Yang without saying a word. She grabbed it from his hands, Ruby popping inbetween her and the pad. They stared at it for a second before Ruby blurted out, "Cool! What is it?"

Garnet gained a soft smile at them and said, "The Last City. The last safe haven from mankind."

"It's pretty. I like it!" Garnet's smile got bigger when Yang said that. Memories of being at the Tower, gazing up at the Traveler in awe, flashed in his mind.

He looked at both of them his smile staying genuine. "Thanks, Yang. You can have it if you want?"

His heart warmed as Yang's smile threatened to split her face at that. She said her thanks as she ran to the house to show it off to their parents. He looked to Ruby, who was getting close to being on the verge of tears. "W-why'd Ya Ya get a picture and not me?"

"Cause you have a special one." He pulled another drawing from his pad and gave to his twin. She grabbed it and looked at it. what she saw was an armored warrior donning a cloak, leaning on safety railing. A small star shaped orb hovered over his shoulder, as he stared out into the distance. Ruby squeeled and tackled Garnet to the ground, thanking faster than he could understand. She stood and ran toward the house as well.

' _ **-I really did look for you a long time.-**_ '

He frowned as he remebered his Ghost's words to him. He looked toward the horizon. ' _I promise to search for you until I can't even move, old friend_ '

{~-~}  
Several Months Later

"No. That can't be true. You just have to look for her!"

"Tai, we did. She's gone."

' _Duty of a Guardian is the same as the Huntsman and Huntresses. Protectors against the Darkness. Even the cost and danger is the same,_ ' Garnet thought as he listened to his father break down into tears. He walked down the stairs and took a seat on the couch. Waiting for his new uncle to take care of his father. Footsteps from the stairs alerted him to their presence before Yang spoke. "What's wrong with daddy?"

Garnet looked towards his sisters, than their uncle. Indecision and pain flashing through his eyes. At that Garnet made up his mind. He looked back to his sisters and said, "Mom's gone. The Darkness consumed her."

He was aware of Qrow snapping his head toward him, but he was focused on his siblings more than a drunk. They stared at him with wide eyes as the words clicked in their young minds. The wording was enough for them to understand. Summer Rose was dead, and unlike Guardians, there was no retry. Ruby broke down into tears almost immediately. Yang, on the other hand, grew angry. She clenched her shaking fists as she spoke. "Yo-you're lying. Mommy's a Huntress, she fights the monsters. They didn't eat her!"

Garnet stared at her for a second before hopping to the floor. He walked until he was right next to her. "Huntresses and Huntsmen are the ones who fight the darkness. But the darkness is just as powerful as they are. If not stronger."

With that, Garnet left for his room leaving a surprised uncle and two sobbing girls behind him. He closed his door and clenched his fists. He walked to the wall and punched as hard as he could, leaving a dent and fracturing two knuckles. His hissed in pain and cradled his hand. He sat there, letting the pain fade as he hand swelled, until he couldn't take it anymore. The people of the Last City said that Guardians were perfect beings created by the Traveler. But many never saw how they truly were. They were still human, and they clung to that. So in the silence of his room, the former Guardian cried. For his family. The second mother he lost. And to ease his internal pain.

{~-~}

The door to the master bedroom opened and shut. Soft footsteps made their way to the closet. The man on the bed didn't move an inch. Garnet watched him for a second before returning to his search. When found what he was looking for, he went over and sat on the bed. Father and son, back to back. Both feeling the pain of loss. The former Guardian stared at the cloak in his hands. Whit on the outside, red on the inside. A spare cloak of the late Summer Rose. Garnet breathed a sigh. "'If you learn anything, learn this. When a Hunter picks up the cloak of a fallen brother, its a vow'. Those words stuck with me for a long time. Wise words from a man very few trusted with their lives. But, those were some of the most honest words he ever said. We won't forget her, but we can't allow ourselves to wallow in our grief. There are those that need us. More than any other time, they need us now."

Garnet looked over his shoulder, silver eyes met half lidded blue. "Maybe not right away, but they do need us. Me now, more than you. So take your time. Grieve. You need that more now than kind words."

He deftly hopped off the bed as Tai Yang rolled over onto his back. He exited the room and met the only other person outside of a bedroom. Qrow Branwen. Their eyes met and suspiscion was all that Garnet could see in them. He cocked his head toward the direction of the living room. They both went and sat on the couch, neither saying a word. They just sat. Garnet sighed. "So?"

"You were listening to me break the news to your father? Weren't you?" Qrow asked. All he got in response was a nod from the boy next to him. "Couldn't tell you were there. Surprises me how well you're taking all this. Figured you'd break down like your sisters. But no, you were the one to break it to them. So, how are you handling this?"

Garnet looked to Qrow, pain clear in his eyes as he spoke. "Broke my hand. Put a dent in the wall and cryed for an hour. Loss isn't easy. We just need to find our way of handling it. Some shut down," a gesture toward the master bedroom,"some drown their sorrows," a gesture toward Qrow, "and some do dumb stuff."

Qrow stared at the child next to him. The child that understood the concept of death and he wasn't even ten. He scoffed as he stood up. "Big words, for a runt. I'll go get some stuff to fix up that hand of yours."

He walked out of the room and when he returned, the couch was empty.

{~-~}

The air that entered her lungs was cold. Her feet ached and her legs and arms were scratched up. She looked behind herself at the wagon she tugged along. Ruby still slept, having cried herself to sleep what felt lie hours ago. She looked forward again as she continued marching. Eventually she found her destination. A run down, old shack. She had heard her father and uncle talking. How Summer wasn't her real mom. How her real mom had run off. She also heard them mention the place that they had hung out at when they were younger. So she gathered her sister and set out to fid her real mom. To make the family whole again. She would have brought her brother, but residual anger and hearing him crying made her change her mind.

So her she was. A six year old girl completely exhausted having pulled her younger sibling along with her. Because of this, she was fair game for the monsters that lurked in the shadows. When she saw the red eyes, icy terror filled her heart and she realized her mistake. She backed up until she ran into the wagon holding her sister. She flung herself over her sleeping sister and waited for death.

Heat filled the area and three bangs sounded off. Yang opened her eyes and saw her younger brother, covered in flames and holding a Golden Gun. She stared until the flames suddenly estinguished and he fell over. She called out to him and ran to his side. A light blue energy covered his body. He opened his eyes and spoke. "You stupid moron."

 **{~-~}**

 **The First chapter of Young Wolf of Remnant is done. I have had this idea for a while and I finally got it out of my head. Ender AKA Garnet Rose is a Guardian from after the event of Rise of Iron. His new appearance is similar to Ruby's only male (Duh). He still retains his memories of when he was a guardian as well as his light, but he used it to early. Don't worry he survives, it just activated his aura at too young an age. So next chapter will start at cannon time. There will be references to what happened after Garnet saved Ruby and Yang here and there so you just won't miss anything too important. I am considering keeping Summer Rose alive, only corrupted by the original Thorn. They never found Dregen Yor's so I have some wiggle room. Let me know what you think of that idea, as well as any ideas to add to the future. Well till next chapter, Ja Ne.**


	2. Welcome to Beacon

_**Disclaimer**_  
 _ **I do not own Destiny or Ruby.**_  
 _ **They belong to their respective studios.**_  
 _ **I only own the story and any OCs in it.**_

 _ **{~-~}**_

 **Young Wolf of Remnant**

**Act 1**  
 **Chapter 2**  
 **Welcome to Beacon**  
 **{~-~}**

Silver eyes scanned the pages of the book as the person the belonged to sat next to a bookshelf. Garnet was never a studious one, but the book he was looking at was not one an onlooker would expect a fifteen yearold to be reading. The book being 'Ninjas of Love'. A shit-eating grin stretched across his face as he got to one of the descriptive sections of the story, only to interrupted by the owner of the bookstore he was in. "Garnet. You know that I can't sell you that."

Garnet looked up to the dark haired store owner and whined, "Aw~, but Tukson~, I'm just reading it!"

The now named Tukson dropped his head and sighed at Garnet's response, completely use to the silver eyed boy's interest in smut. He looked back to the pouting face of the former Guardian and responded. "If I can't sell the book to you, than you can't read it in the store either. Besides, aren't kids your age into stuff like, I don't know, 'X-Ray and Vav'?"

While Garnet was laughing his head off at Tukson's deadpan responses, he faked an offended look. "'X-Ray and Vav'? That isn't even the best comic out there. Don't insinuate that I'm like the normal kids."

Whatever the store owner was going to say was interrupted by an explosion a few blocks away. Store owner and customer leaned to take a look out the window at the rising smoke cloud. Garnet sighed and closed the book in his hand. He handed it back and made his way out of the bookstore, leaving a confused bookstore owner behind him. He walked into an alleyway and jumped off the walls of the two buildings on his sides and landing with a roll onto the roof. As he began to sprint toward the commotion, one thought went through his head. ' _I'm going to bail those two out of trouble until the day I die. Again._ '

{~-~}

Ruby landed on roughly onto the roof that her opponet had escaped to. She looked at him as he got closer to the edge of the building they were on and called out to him. "Hey!"

Roman Torchwick stopped and didnt say a thing as his backed faced her. She was about to take a step toward him but had to cover her face as a gust of wind, accompanied by the sound of turbine engines, temporarily blinded her. When she opened her eyes, Torchwick was already standing up in the airship. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red Dust crystal. He held it up and yelled, "END OF THE LINE, RED!"

With a toss the crystal landed at her feet, the reason begining to form in her mind. Before she could act on it, a screaming flare struck the crystal causing a large explosion. In the split second before the flare hit home, Ruby had once again closed her eyes, and when she didn't feel any pain, she opened them again. In front oh her was a blonde woman projecting a glyph in front of them. She raised her glasses her glasses and snapped the riding crop in her hands towards the airship, shooting multiple purple energy bursts into the fuselage. As the airship rocked from the impacts, Roman slipped into the cockpit and was replaced by a different person. The woman, from what was visible with her face obscured by shadow, raised her hand and sent a fireball toward the Huntress, only for a white and gold blur to dash in between them. In an instant the fireball was split in two and the halfs flew to opposite sides of the three people on the roof exploding once connecting with it.

Ruby's eyes lit up with recognition toward the white cloaked figure. The figure turned their head toward her and then the Huntress, who had formed the debris of the explosion into a spear. The spear flew toward the airship, only to be blasted apart. The huntress reformed the spear instantly, richocheting off the roof of the aircraft, when Torchwick leaned the craft to the side. As the Huntress created a storm cloud that rained ice spikes, Ruby looked to the figure in white, who had yet to move from the spot he had landed at. A concerned expression came across her face as she watched them stare at the woman at the airship, before calling out to them. "Garnet!"

Silver met silver, when Garnet looked to his twin. He looked back and reached his hand to his side. A black and red hand cannon twirled on his finger before he claimed a secure grip on it. He aimed carefully and fired the gun with a resounding _BANG_. The round flew through the air towards the woman obscured by shadow, who blocked it with her hand. Garnet gained a smirk as the round exploded on contact. In his past life, he was always partial toward going into a situation quietly, but if he needed to go load, his preferred type of primary always held a nasty trick for his targets. The woman took a step back from the force of the tiny explosion and wisely chose to side step the next shot. The airship began to fly away by the time he fired his third shot causing him to miss because of the sudden movement.

He clicked his teeth in annoyance before walking back to the other two people on the roof. The former Guardian cast his gaze between the two. His sister's face was filled with barely contained excitement and awe. He inwardly chuckled as he imagined her going to the tower and meeting guardians like Cayde-6 and Lord Shaxx. The Huntress's eyes held more expression than her face did, but because of his experience as a Bladedancer, he could the odd mixture of annoyance and being impressed. It was Ruby, in all her naive wisdom, that broke the short silence.

"You're a Huntress," she said gaining the attention of said Huntress. "Can I have your autograph!?"

Garnet's palm quickly aquainted with face at her starry-eyed expression.

{~-~}

"I hope you realize that the two of you are in serious trouble," said the Huntress, now known as Glynda Goodwitch, "You put yourselves and others in great danger through your actions."

Garnet merely sharpened his knife as Ruby responded with, "But they started it!"

Garnet glanced at his twin, hearing the worry and disappoinment in her voice. He looked back to his knife as he shook his head. In his opinion, she didn't really have anything to worry about. The only damage she caused was a shattered window and cracked blacktop. He nearly blew the roof off of a building. At that his thoughts went back to the woman they encountered. He felt light in her attacks, but is was incompleted and... something else. Tainted, maybe? He momentaryly stopped sharpening his blade when he came up with that theory. No, Light can't be tainted. Those that bear the paracausal energy can become tainted, not the energy itself. He continued sharpening his knife as Miss Goodwitch continued.

"If it were up to me, I'd send you home with a pat on the back," her voice softened a bit at the end of the statement, but seeing her raise her riding crop (seriously, what's with that?) he expected a scolding pretty soon, "And a slap on the wrist!"

She snapped the crop on the table near his twin's hands. The former Guardian smirked at the yelp she let out. He was about to say something when Glynda said, "But, there is someone here who wants to speak to the two of you."

She stepped to the side as the door opened. Garnet stealthily put his knife sharpener away as the man walked in carrying a plate of cookies. He knew who he was from talks with Qrow, but being with him in person shed some new light on the mysterious Headmaster Ozpin. The most shocking thing were his eyes. They held a look that Garnet only saw in elder Guardians. The look that immortality would be hell with out a purpose at their age. His knife grated quietly against his sheath as Ozpin stepped up to the table. "Ruby and Garnet Rose. You both... have silver eyes."

The twins were leaned back a little bit when Ozpin leaned in to get a look at their eyes. Ruby stammered at the akward situation while Garnet raised an eyebrow. Standing up straight he placed the plate on the table, "So, where did the two of you learn to do this?"

The twin's attention were drawn to a scroll that Glynda had put in front of them. On it was a video of Ruby taking down the thugs and then Garnet slicing the fireball in half. Like before, Ruby spoke first.

"S-signal Academy."

"Self taught."

Ozpin's eyebrow at the different responses. "You learned to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed," A scoff from Garnet drew their attention, "And you learned to counter aura based attacks with a simple knife?"

Ruby and Garnet glanced at eachother before looking back to the two adults. "Well, Garnet's always been weird and it was only one teacher in particular that taught me."

Ozpin slid the plate of cookies toward the twins, prompting the red themed Rose to start scarfing them down. "It's just I've only seen one person with the level of skill that you two showed. A dusty old crow."

"That'd be our good old family drunk, Uncle Qrow," Garnet said as he watched his sister fill her mouth to the brim with the cookies that Ozpin gave them.

Ruby swallowed before saying, "Yeah! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like, Hi-yah! Wa-cha!"

Ozpin sat down with an amused look on his face. "So I've noticed. And what is two adorable children such as yourselves doing at a school to train warriors?"

The former Guardian looked at his sister as she said, "Well, I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked, feigning suprise.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See, our sister is starting there this semester and she's trying to become a Huntress. And I'm trying to become a Huntress cause, well, I wanna help people, and my parents -" Ruby was cut off as a hand clapped itself over it's mouth. She looked to the hand's owner to see her brother staring at her with worried amusement.

"Slow down and breathe, sis. Not everyone can keep up with you when you don't hold back," Garnet said as he pulled his hand away from her mouth.

Ruby gave a nervous chuckle as she poked her fingers together saying, "Hehe, yeah well that's why I want to become a Huntress. I wanna help people."

Ozpin gave a amused smile as Glynda stared at the twins with a raised eyebrow. "So, that's your sister's reason. Now what about you, young man?"

Garnet looked between the two adults and said, "For as shakey as it is, the world is in a state of peace right now, thanks to those that fight for us. So that's what I want to do. Be a symbol of hope."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at that and looked towards Glynda, who had a look of slight worry as she returned Ozpin's gaze. That definitely wasn't supisious at all. Ozpin looked back to them and leaned forward. "Do you know who I am?"

Ruby responded first. "You're Professor Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon."

He smiled and said "Hello."

Ruby was about to say something again when Garnet interrupted with, "Get to the point."

A horrified look from his sister and a glare that promised death and pain from the other adult did nothing to deter the former Guardian from keeping eye contact with the headmaster of Beacon. An amused smile came across his face as he stared back, "Well, from what I can tell, you both would like to go to my school. Am I correct?"

Garnet held his gaze as Ruby once again took the reigns of the conversation. "More than anything."

Ozpin glanced back to his colleague, who gave him a look that said do what you want. At that he looked back to the twins. "Well okay."

Ruby's expression morphed into one of pure joy and excitement, not noticing that her brother's gaze had never left the silver haired headmaster. Garnet, for the life of him, couldn't help be feel like the headmaster was planning something. He shrugged internally as he and his sister were released from custody. Guardian Ender Korvan always jumped headfirst into situations, so why shouldn't Garnet Rose be the same. They are the same person after all.

{~-~}

"Oh! I can't believe my little brother and sister are going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Need... air!"

"Yang... I'll shoot your foot off if you don't stop crushing us!"

There are many things that one regret doing in life. Things never said or done. Or in this instance, telling something to the wrong person. Namely Yang Xiao Long, the Rose twins older sister who was currently crushing them in a bear hug.

"I'm just so proud of you guys. Everyone's gonna think that you're the bee's knees!" Yang said as she let her siblings go. Garnet rolled his shoulders with an annoyed look while Ruby straightened her cloak. "What is with you two? Aren't you excited?"

"No." Ruby and Yang looked at their brother who merely shrugged at their deadpan looks.

"Of course I'm excited. It's just..." Ruby sighed as her siblings gave her their full attention. "We were moved ahead a full two years. I just don't want anyone to think that I'm special or something."

Garnet shook his head and looked out the window as Yang tried to cheer Ruby up. "You _are_ special, Rubes."

While the the holo-vid of a news cast drew his sister's attention, Garnet's thoughts were drawn towards his past as a Guardian. When he and Clip had just escaped the Cosmodrome after he was brought back to life the first time. He looked over the horizon of Vale and saw an overlap of the Last City covering it. He sighed as he buried the feeling of longing brought from memories of his lost Ghost. He looked towards his sisters, with Yang chasing Ruby around with a puke covered shoe, and smiled at the one thing most Guardians dream of having. A real Family.

Sure there were Guardians who formed close bonds with eachother that can only be described as viewing another as a sibling, but they all had that longing in the back of their minds. The slight urge to hunt down the memories that they lost. He shook his head of his thoughts as they landed.

{~-~}

Guardians like Garnet have seen many amazing sights in their time. The Vault of Glass. The Dreadnaught, in a creepy sort of way. Legion's Keep. But he has to admit, Beacon has made it into the top ten list. The towers reminded him of the pictures and drawings that depicted times before the Golden Age. ' _Medieval time, I think that's what Chet called them,_ ' Garnet thought, crushing any depressing thoughts that surfaced in his mind. Of course seeing his sister fangirl over all the weapons being visibly carried around also helped.

Shaking his head, he began to walk toward the main building. As he walked, his eyes studied the crowd. All of them were the average age of 17, though he did spot a few older students watching the new students. Likely just wanting to get a feel for who just arrived to Beacon. He began to feel unsure of the lingering gazes on him, causing to slowly reach for the firearm strapped to his thigh. He easily thumbed the safety strap off and got a sure grip on his hand cannon. He may not have the skill of a Gunslinger, but he can still quickdraw with the best of them. As he continued walking, Garnet felt a few of the eyes on him move to something else. Those remaining must have been the few that noticed his hand move to his gun. His combat instincts, while dulled through fifteen years of civilian life, began to scream at him to eliminate the possible threats. His muscles tensed ready to open fire on those watching him, and he would have, if not for a certain firey blonde brawler clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Well! That's one antisocial flower down. Now for the tougher challenge of my adorable twins," Yang said with a massive goofy grin adorned on her face. Which instanly vanished when she saw her brother's eyes tracing the crowd while they continued to walk. She frowned at the sight of his paranoid caution, "You know you don't have to be scared of the people here, right? Their all here for the same reason as us!"

"A good sized portion of the students here are only attending Beacon for the glory and prestige that comes with the title 'Huntsman and Huntress'," Garnet said as he pulled his hand away from his gun and rolled Yang's arm off, "And I highly doubt that everyone here has the same reason to enter this field of work as we do. You want to find your biological mother for answers, and I just want the title for starting up a guild of like minded Huntsman and Huntresses."

Yang shot a look of annoyance at the former Guardian as they walked into the announcement hall. "Yeah, well neither can get through this alone. So, you and Ruby will have to open up and expand your horizons. You can't do this all alone, remember?"

Garnet gave a soft smile at Yang's evident concern. "I know that. _Law of the Jungle_ , remember?"

Yang barked out a laugh at her brother's remark, "That's right! The only moral code you follow aside from the protection of innocents!"

Garnet shook his head at his sister as her laughter died down to chuckles. He began to look over the crowd again, this time with less tension. It reminded him of the time after he destroyed the Black Garden, when nearly every Guardian at the tower gathered for the Speaker's speech in the courtyard. He doubted that the speech here would be as grand or uplifting as the Speaker's if Ozpin is giving it. Hearing Yang shout pulled Garnet from his thoughts.

"Ruby! Over here! We saved you a spot!" Yang shouted as she waved her arm to get their sisters attention. The former Guardian looked over in time to see his twin say goodbye to some blonde kid and begin to make her way over to them.

"You do realize that when she gets over here she will be pissed right?" Garnet asked with a dull look on his face.

"Oh~ yeah~," was the drawled response from the blonde brawler.

{~-~}

Red entered her peripheral vision as she stood in the crowd that filled the auditorium. She looked over to see a girl in a red hood standing next to a blonde that didn't wear enough and a boy that looked just like her, only with a white cloak instead of red. She began to walk over to the three, going completely unnoticed to the two females of the group while the boys silver eyes focused on her. Not concerened with the only on of the three that noticed her she walked up behind her.

"-and I felt really, _really_ bad, and I only wanted her to stop yelling-"

"YOU!"

"OH GOD! It's happening again!"

Weiss Schnee glared at the girl who had jumped into her obvious twin's arms. While he looked annoyed at the situation, the blonde standing next to them only looked confused.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the cliff!" Weiss said as she pointed an accusatory finger at the younger girl. Her twin who was still holding her raised an eyebrow at that and Weiss could have sworn she saw his lip twitch at her comment.

"Oh my gosh, you really exploded," the blonde girl said with a tone of disbelief as the boy promptly dropped his sister with little to no fanfare.

"It was an accident! It was an accident!" the girl said after rapidly getting off the floor she had been dropped on. She would have continued apologizing if a pamphlet hadn't been shoved in her face. "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field." In front of Weiss stood three different reactions to the speech she just gave. One confused, one bored, and one concerned for each person in front of her.

"Uuhh...?" was the only response from the red hooded girl in front of her.

Weiss's eyebrow twitched as she said, "You really want to make this up to me?"

"Absolutely!"

"Read this, and don't ever talk to me again."

At that point the blonde decided to intervene. "Okay. It looks like we just got off on the wrong foot here. Why don't we just start over?"

Whatever response the younger girl was about to say was cut off. "Just leave 'em be, Yang. If they can be friends then they'll befriends. Besides, Ruby should handle this on her own."

Wiess watched as the blonde, Yang, turned to the white hooded boy in irritation. "Garnet, you of all people should be helping you sister out here."

Garnet turned his head to look Yang directly in the eyes. "She'll be fine. and she won't be able to learn if we baby her like this, Yang."

The blonde brawler was about to say something when the microphone began to send off slight feedback. All four teens looked to the stage to see Professor Ozpin standing in front of the only microphone on stage, with Professor Goodwitch behind him. He cleared his throat and began the opening speech. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone you craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

He paused and scanned the crowd, stopping for a moment on the Rose twins. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The crowd began to whisper to each other on what he meant, while a certain Rose narrowed his eyes. "You assume knowledge will set you free of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With that, the Headmaster of Beacon walked off the stage, as calm as ever with his strides. When he was a few steps away, Professor Goodwitch took his place. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

When everyone began to clear out, the four teen that were talking all stood in the same place as before. Only one of them wasn't confused. Instead of that, he was reminded of Lord Shaxx, who would have approved of the message behind the cryptic words. Garnet held a chuckle in as he thought of the hell that everyone would go through if the Crucible Master was in charge of combat training. He would, as he elegantly put it, 'beat the stupid out of them'.

"He seemed kind of... off," Yang said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, "It's almost like he wasn't there."

Garnet looked to where Ozpin had vanished. "He probably was thinking about getting more coffee."

Yang snickered at her younger brother's comment and was about to continue the joke when the blonde Ruby had spoken with before randomly hit on Weiss. "I'm a natural blonde 'ya know."

{~-~}

Garnet sat cross legged as he drew on a sketch pad on his lap. It was one of a few drawings that he hadn't drawn from memory, it was one he had made up. In it, Ruby had her scythe, Crescent Rose, on a table and was showing to an Exo with spikes coming from his head. In the backround, Yang was laying on the ground arm-wrestling a woman wearing bulky armor, and a man wearing light armor and a white hood, that covered a helmet, sat in a tree laughing at the two of them.

Garnet pulled his pencil back and looked at the art piece. It was something that had been imagining for a several years now. He doesn't know when, but he began wishing to bring his sisters to the Tower with him when he found a way back. He could imagine Banshee-44 having to force Ruby to leave his stall in the courtyard because of the sheer amount of questions she would ask. Yang and Nigyla would probably get along, as long as the blonde brawler didn't use on of her horrific puns on the Awoken Titan. That wouldn't go well at all. He placed his pencil down and gazed toward the window, towards the shattered moon. A feeling of longing was in his heart as he remembered his second home. He only hoped they were doing well against the enemies there.

"What'cha drawing this time, Garnet?"

The former Guardian looked up to see his sisters looking at him expectantly. He handed over the sketch pad in order for them to see it. Yang grabbed it and held it for them Ruby to see as well. A smile broke out on his face as he watched his siblings gush over how cool it was that he included them in the picture again. Before they could continue talking, the striking of a match caught their attention. They looked over to see a raven haired girl with a short yukuta and oversized bow reading in the corner.

"That girl..." Ruby said as she watched the girl read.

"You know her?" Yang asked, her curiousity and hope grown at her sister knowing someone that wasn't related to them.

"Not really," Ruby admitted, "She was there when I... met Wiess."

Garnet put his drawing utencils up as Yang began to stand. "Well, now's your chance."

"You two do that. I'm going to sleep. Night."

Garnet barely got under the covers when Yang grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him and Ruby away. "Oh no you don't. If you two want to make friends than you need to talk to people, not hole up somewhere."

Garnet groaned in discomfort next to his twin, who was nearly begging Yang to let go of her hand. When they got in front of the girl, Yang let go of Ruby and lifted Garnet to his feet. "Hello~! I believe you two may know each other."

The girl looked at Ruby, who was rubbing her arm with an akward smile on her face. "Aren't you... that girl who blew up?"

Ruby laughed nervously as she reached for a handshake. "Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby. But you can call me Crater face..." she trailed off and pulled her hand to rub her neck, "Actually you can just call me Ruby."

Garnet stopped paying attention at the dying conversation when he noticed a small detail. A single twitch of the girls bow. ' _So the girl's a Faunus huh? But why hide what she is from everyone?_ ' Garnet thought as he slipped back to sleeping bag to grab a drawing from his pad. When he came back, he saw his sisters wrestling for who knows what reason. He walked over to the girl and dropped the drawing in front of her and left with a simple, "Don't hide forever."

He walked away, leaving three confused females. The watched him return to the area he had claimed and get settled for sleep. The girl, Blake, opened the folded drawing, and her eyes widened at what she saw. The drawing depicted a man with a larde smile next to a four armed humanoid. The beings upper arms were mechanical, but it was obvious that there were natural arms there once. Yang leaned over and looked at the drawing. She stood back and scratched the back of her head. "Wonder why he gave you a drawing of Variks."

Blake looked up from the picture. "What? Who's Variks?"

Ruby leaned towards her sister and answered. "Variks is the four armed guy with the staff and chainmail covering his face. According to the stories Garnet made, he's the only member of his species that has the most trust with mankind and he's upset at the rest of his kind for becoming pirates."

Blake's eyes widened in shock at the similarities of the story. A non-human of a race that commit vile acts that's gained the trust of those his kind have harmed. She glanced at the boy who gave her the drawing and thought of his words. She refolded the drawing and put in her book as a place holder.

Garnet closed his eyes as his sisters said goodnight to Blake. His thoughts going to the oddness of him and his sister being recruited by the headmaster himself. To his Bladedancer mindset, it was too convienent. As he drifted off to sleep he began to think of ways to hide the knowledgable man. But, for now, he let his thoughts be occupied by the memories he can only see in his dreams. His first true death.

 _ **{~-~}**_

 _ **So sorry this took so long. I'm not to good with stuff like what this chapter was mainly about. Getting to know people. I used the trancripts for the first three episodes of RWBY in order to get a general idea on how certain characters acted. And yes I decided to not have Weiss demand silence in this story. No real reason for that, just didn't. As for the future, Garnet Rose will be a solo Huntsman and just be a reserve fighter. So no he won't be in the Vytal Festival Tournament.**_

 _ **As for the ideas for Supers, I'll say this now. Ruby and Garnet aren't Guardians, they're Silver Eyed Warriors so the rules for Light abilities are going to be different. Like the three elements: Sol, Arc, and Void. They can only use one without consequences. Garnet is Arc, while Ruby is Sol. The reason for this is simple, they are not completely the same. Garnet can be friendly, but he is more willing to do what's neccessary. He is the scalpel for the battlefield. He either does assassinations, or will dance around the smaller threats and eliminate the larger one.**_

 _ **Ruby on the other hand is straight forward. She prefers to take action and confront the foe in their face in order to talk down. And if you look at the show, she has a really sunny disposition (Pun intended). She is someone who lights the world for those close to her. That, and she is slightly arrogant in the first four volumes. Weiss was right when she tried to talk down the team from fighting the White Fang, but Ruby, Blake, and Yang all ignored her. One because she was obsessed, the other for the thrill, and Ruby because she thought that they were ready. Just listen to that mumble during Weiss's speech on how they weren't ready.**_

 _ **Anyway all for now. Sources for lore are from the show for RWBY and Myelin Games and My Name is Byf for Destiny. Till next time, Ja Ne!**_


	3. Let the Initiation Begin

_**Disclaimer**_  
 _ **I do not own Destiny or RWBY**_  
 _ **They belong to their respective studios**_  
 _ **I only own this story and any OCs in it**_

 _ **{~-~}**_  
 _ **Author's Note**_

 **I noticed that I didn't really give a description of how Garnet looks last chapter or what his weapons are, so here it is now. Aside from the white cloak that he wears, he wears chest armor similar to the Raku Poltergeist 2.0 armor piece under that he wears a black muscle shirt. His arms have vambraces similar to the High Command grasps with finger less gloves. He wears jeans that have simple kneepads and shin guards built in, picture it how you would. For the color scheme, aside from the muscle shirt, it is white and gold.**

 **His weapons are as follows:**  
 **-Remnant's Tribute, a black and red hand cannon similar in appearance to**  
 **-Rose's Lance, a white collapsible sniper rifle**  
 **-Lightning Shard, a Hunter knife named due to Ruby's insistence**  
 **-multiple smoke and lightning bombs**

 _ **{~-~}**_

 **Young Wolf of Remnant**  
 **Chapter 3**  
 **Let the Initiation Begin**  
 **{~-~}**

 _Ender stepped out of his car as a shadow covered the Cosmodrome. He and many others looked to see a ship unlike any other hovering over the land. The next thing he knew was excruciating pain. It shot through his body and forced him to his knees. He groaned as he felt the Darkness beginning to sweep through the area, and through the pain and fear he looked up. It was happening all around him, to everyone no matter what race, gender, or age they were. It held them and this land, almost like it enjoyed this._

 _A flash of light caught his attention. He could barely make it out, but he could see the Traveler, that god sent white orb, fighting back against this threat. He forced himself onto one of his feet, the pain increasing as he struggled. He let out a scream of exertion as he tried to stand. To defy this oppressive power's hold. The next thing he knew was darkness._

{~-~}

Garnet's eyes snapped open as he awoke from the memory. He sat up and stared straight as he continued to reconnect with the real world. The former Guardian turned his gaze to the window, observing the sun as it began to peek over the nearby mountain range. He had seen sights similar to this at the Tower after he had woke up from his occasional naps. Shifting his thoughts from the past, Garnet looked around the room to see if anyone else was up yet. As usual, he was the first to wake up in the morning. He stood and stretched to regain flexible movement for the day, and set about preparing for the trials to come.

After packing up his sleeping bag, he grabbed his clothes and went to the shower to get cleaned up. As he did, his thoughts drifted to what will be happening soon. Everyone present will soon be gaining their future teammates and possibly those that they can consider friends for life. Garner let a small smile grow on his face as he remembered the first and only team he was on. Fireteam Zulu. He also remembered the day the first two members of the team met. The day he made a friend out of the Warlock, Chet-4.

{~-~}

 _"Are you reading_ smut _in the Tower library?"_

 _Ender peered over his book at the Exo that spoke to him. The Exo's face showed as much shock as it could, given that it was robotic. His green optics shifted over Ender's form as if he was studying the Hunter. Ender put a shit-eating grin on his face as he closed the book and leaned forward, propping his head on a hand dramatically._

 _"And if I am? What are you going to do about it, bookworm?"_

 _The Exo stood there, his face never changing at all while they stared at each other. After thirty seconds, he began to laugh as he set the stack of books he was carrying onto the table that separated him from the Hunter. He locked his optics with Ender's eyes and said, "You are the bravest Hunter I have_ never _met. They're all too scared of what Ikora and all the other Warlocks in the Tower if they ever so much as sneeze in here. Chet-4, it's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _Ender stared incredulously at Chet, as the Exo stuck his hand out for a handshake. He had come in here to relieve some stress by messing with the Warlocks that studied in the Tower, but he didn't expect to find one that was amused by his actions. Most of the time, the others would have tried to kill him in some form or another. He reached out and shook the Warlock's hand. "Ender Korvan."_

 _Chet's optics widened as he recognized the name. He looked over the Hunter again, making sure he was right. He looked the Hunter in the eyes again. "By the Traveler, you really are the Guardian that destroyed the Black Garden."_

 _Ender frowned at the comment, praying to any deity in the cosmos to not have another fan._

{~-~}

Garnet frowned as he remembered the last time he saw his best friend, aside from his Ghost. He stepped out of the shower and got dressed as he began to bury the depressing thoughts that attempted to take over his mind. Garnet gathered his sleeping gear and went back to the ballroom. When he got there, his brightened as he saw his sister talking to each other about something. Their voices became clearer as he got closer to them.

"I still can't believe you almost got into a fight with Weiss last night. Now she might hate me for that," Ruby said as she stuffed her sleeping bag into its carrying sack.

"Ruby, we'll be fine. 'Sides, if she want's to do anything to us she'll have to go through me." Yang jabbed a thumb in her chest as she stood up. Both of his siblings completely unaware of him being behind him.

"Yeah, like that'll be difficult."

Yang and Ruby jumped when he spoke. They turned to face him and saw him standing with a smirk on his face. Yang put a smirk of her own on and said, "Really? And what makes you say that?"

Garnet's smirk became a grin in response. "'Cause you have yet to bet me in a fight."

Ruby laughed at her twin's remark while Yang guffawed. "Oh ho ho, some one's quite arrogant today. What was it that Dad and Qrow always told us? 'Cockiness will get a Huntsman killed' or something along those lines?"

The former Guardian shrugged as the three siblings walked out of the ballroom. "It's not overconfidence if I'm stating facts. I always beat you and Ruby in our sparring matches."

Ruby stepped up to Garnet's shoulder and said, "That only cause you don't fight fair. You always throw dirt in our faces or knock our weapons away."

"'All's fair in love and war.' If you can't be unpredictable than you'll lose a fight every time, Ruby. Anyway, I've gotta grab my gear, meet you at the initiation." With that Garnet walked to his locker and grabbed his firearms, Remnant's Tribute and Rose's Lance. He closed his locker and eyed any of the other students that were getting ready early. The only ones there were himself, Blake, and a few jock like initiates that were showing off their muscles to each other. Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, the former Guardian stepped out of the locker room and headed out.

{~-~}

Garnet, stood with his arms crossed, in the line of Beacon initiates as he gazed the sea of trees below the cliff they stood on. In his mind, the former Guardian was trying to figure out how the teams will be formed. According to his and his sister's dad, the initiation was different every year. So without a sure way to predict the method, he decided to just treat this like a patrol that the Tower would send Guardians on. Looking down the line of future students, he saw everyone in differing attitudes regarding the test, ranging from bored to excited. Or if you were his twin, anxiety.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Garnet looked at Ozpin as he began to explain the initiation. Garnet looked back to the forest floor below and focused. The feeling of darkness was covering the entire area. Not thick enough to keep a Guardian from resurrecting, but still noticeable, even for fresh Guardians.

"Now," Professor Goodwitch began, "I'm sure many of you have heard about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... _today_."

Garnet glanced at his sister when he heard her make a noise of worry. He looked back to the Professors as he sighed at her social awkwardness. Everyone has to grow up at some point.

Ozpin picked up where Glynda left off, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

' _I sense a catch coming,_ ' Garnet thought as he counted the number of students in the lineup. The former Guardian raised an eyebrow when he got an odd number from the headcount. Someone may get sent home. Or...

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Garnet snickered at his twin's expense. He knew with her luck; she would not end up with either of her siblings. Cruel, but it was the unfortunate truth. He focused on the headmaster as he continued his speech.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you _will_ die." Words of warning as well as directions toward the objective. Garnet smirked at the possible thoughts going through the others at the moment. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Only one person tried to ask a question and was abruptly cut off by Ozpin telling everyone to get ready. Garnet had to bite his lip to not burst out in laughter. The former Guardian slid his right foot back slightly and closed his eyes. His mind cleared, and the only thing he heard was the other initiates before he flew through the air with them. Garnet looked forward to the trees rushing to meet him. Years of experience and practice allowed him to grab a tree branch and swing his momentum back up. When he reached the height of his climb again, he channeled his aura and light through his body. Their combined power coursed through his veins with an indescribable warmth. The former Guardian kicked his feet out, sending a small pulse of light that stopped his descent for a moment, allowing him to land safely on a tree branch.

He reached to the small of his back and unlatched his compact sniper rifle, Rose's Lance, and scanned the area. Aside from the occasional glimpses of movement from the others in the forest, he saw a sea of brilliant green leaves, hiding all underneath from the sun's light. He continued to look until he saw a large stone building near a cliff that towered above the emerald colored trees. A smirk graced Garnet's lips as he lowered the rifle in his hands. He returned it to its place on the small of his back and dropped to the ground. He landed in a crouch and stood, straightening his hood while saying, "Time to get to work."

{~-~}

Glynda Goodwitch watched the participating students on the view screen of her scroll. She couldn't deny that the majority showed promise, but there were a few that puzzled her. The first being Jaune Arc. The boy had submitted a profile that had excellent marks in academics and combat. However, the moment the exams started, she could tell something was amiss. He did not prepare to be launched into the forest and had to be rescued by his new partner, Pyrrha Nikos. From there, he showed no awareness of his surroundings multiple times. The professor didn't if it was an act or not, but her belief in his abilities diminished by the minute.

On the other end was Garnet Rose, son of the late Summer Rose, and one of two remaining known Silver-Eyed Warriors. He had shown extraordinary combat and aura manipulation abilities the moment they encountered each other. While his academic grades were average, the boy showed his combat prowess multiple times in class. From fellow students to the teachers themselves, he had stood as the best student in Signal's combat class. If his academic scores were higher, he would have been boosted to Beacon sooner than this. The one thing that she had noticed was different, was a confident air about him and a look of sadness in his eyes. A look and air she's seen only in veteran Huntsmen who had lost comrades.

She remembered when Qrow had first said something about him to her and Ozpin. His exact words were 'a strange kid that notices things others don't and draws of the impossible.' He had gone on to say that he had saved both his sisters from ten Beowolves in seconds. She doubted and still does that a child could do such a thing. But as she watched him in the Emerald Forest, she began to second guess herself. He walked through the Grimm infested lands like he was at home there. Hands to his sides, ready to strike anything that attacked him.

And that was only him walking. Glynda was surprised at the speed and ease with which he killed the Creatures of Darkness. A blur of white and gold that dealt death to any it targets. It sent chills down her spine imagining facing him in a fight.

Glynda looked to the headmaster. He stood watching Garnet's sister and her partner as they made their way through the forest. She glanced back at her scroll and spoke. "The only initiate to not have a partner now is Garnet Rose... Sir, he won't find one before he makes it back. In fact, he may be the only one not to have a partner this year. Should we send him back to Signal?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug as he continued to watch the second Rose twin. "No, I don't think that will be necessary. He seems to do fine without a partner at the moment." He turned and looked at his assistant. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time someone didn't have a partner in this academies history."

Glynda sighed and looked back to her scroll to see Garnet walking away from a dead pack of Beowolves. The hood of his white cloak still in covering his head, she doubted that it had even come off since he launched. She looked back to the professor and said, "By the way, what did you use as relics this year?"

{~-~}

Garnet reloaded his hand cannon as he walked away from the disintegrating corpse of several Grimm. He had been walking for almost half an hour, and he still had a while more to go before making it to the northern end of the forest. Holstering Remnant's Tribute, the former Guardian looked around the area, checking to see if the area was clear of danger.

The initiation was going well in his opinion. No signs of Grimm that would be too much of a challenge for the students, but not devoid of the manifestations of Darkness. Although, he was disappointed at the lack of challenge. Garnet rarely got to flex his skills in combat to their greatest extent, so his skill is likely not up to par to his legends. The former Guardian was hoping for that at least, but he'll have to settle with completing the initiation with little opposition.

Garnet dodged to the left of another Ursa's strike while it continued forward a few steps. He sized up the Grimm as the second Ursa slid to a halt four feet from him. They both stood and roared at him, attempting to inflict fear to grow stronger. The former Guardian smirked from under his hood, drawing his knife with a sharp grating sound. The closest Ursa tried to strike him in the head, only to strike air as Garnet slid under his opponent's head. A flash of silver closed the distance, and the bear-like Grimm collapsed under its weight. The second Ursa charged him with Garnet's counter being to flip onto the Grimm's back and stab its shoulder. It stood and tried to shake the Hunter off of it, receiving a bullet to the head as compensation.

After landing on the ground, the former Guardian straightened his hood as he continued his march to the northern end of the forest. As he walked, Garnet began to focus more on his surroundings, to try and feel, see, or hear anything nearby. The forest was rather peaceful for an area filled with Darkness. The wind in the trees, accompanied by the songs of the few birds brave enough to stick around filled the silence. He stopped and smiled at the serenity of nature. Two voices made the birds go silent. Garnet's head whipped around toward the direction of the two voices. He turned and walked towards the voices; their conversation grew clearer as he got closer.

"Are you sure that this is where we are supposed to go?" Garnet's eyes widened when he recognized the voice as Ruby.

"For the last time, YES! This is the direction we are supposed to go! I know that for a fact!" The former Guardian began to laugh internally at who his twin got as a partner.

Garnet pushed his way through the bushes and met the two as they continued walking. Ruby instantly perked up when he came into view while her partner, Weiss, grimaced at his arrival.

"Garnet! You have no idea how good it is to see you!" Ruby said as she tried to tackle him in a hug, which he just sidestepped with a deadpan expression.

Garnet looked down to his twin and offered a hand while a smirk adorned his face. "You should know that I don't do hugs by know. We've grown up together, how long now? Fifteen years?"

Ruby accepted his hand with a broad smile on her face. Now standing, she dusted herself off before giving Garnet a more subdued hug. "Yeah, but I do so get over grumpy."

When the red twin disengaged the hug, Garnet shook his head before looking to Weiss, who was still glaring at the twins. "Keep glaring, and you'll lose friends faster than you can make them."

The heiress's glare became more intense than before when the former Guardian spoke to her. "I'm only 'glaring' because you two are slowing us down. Like I told your annoying sister, I won't get a bad grade because you two were slow."

Garnet stared at Weiss, ignoring her glare and twitching eyebrow, and immediately burst into a fit of laughter. Ruby looked between the two as Weiss began to seethe at Garnet. He started to calm down and responded, "You.. heh heh... are so concerned with getting a _good grade,_ you are not even concerned with the two big problems here."

Weiss's eyes widened in rage at his words. "How dare you?! Don't you know who I am?!"

The former Guardian snorted at her outburst and walked right up to her face, ignoring Ruby as she tried to stop a fight. "Who or what you don't matter. Not right now."

Weiss stared at him in shock. Not only did someone two years her junior insult her, but he invaded her personal space. She took a step back and narrowed her eyes in anger. "Fine! Forget who I am. Why don't you tell me these ' _problems_ ' then, if you're so smart."

Garnet smirked at the heiress, "One, you're going southwest, and two, you forget or failed to realize the purpose of the test."

Ruby covered her mouth to suppress her laughter as Weiss started stammering at his response. Garnet, however, leaned to the side and proceeded to walk away, his smirk vanishing when he turned away. "Follow me; I'll get us to the temple."

Weiss huffed, crossing her arms as she begrudgingly followed. While she was angry, she was also confused about the second point he had brought up. She had thought that the goal was to get a relic and make it back to the cliff with a partner in tow. ' _So what did he mean? 'The purpose of this test is to assess out skills... isn't it?_ ' the heiress thought. She looked ahead to see the two cloaked twins walking in front of her. Ruby was childish and hyperactive while Garnet was cold and abrasive. She didn't understand how twins could look so alike, but be so different. Movement caught her eye as Ruby skipped to her side, leaving Garnet to guide them.

"I'm sorry about Garnet. He's really nice once you get to know him," she said as she looked toward the ground a bit.

"Well, he needs to check his attitude if he wants to succeed as a Huntsman. Because if not, he will make more enemies than friends." Weiss looked at the boy in front of them. She scowled more as she saw that he hadn't even taken his hood off as his sister did. ' _He's probably using it like a baby's security blanket,_ ' Weiss thought, an arrogant smirk appearing on her face.

"It's not that he has an attitude." Weiss looked back to her partner when she spoke. The red hooded girl looked at her with an understanding expression. "He just holds teamwork very highly. It's part of his code of honor. In fact, he has a little poem about it."

Weiss raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "A poem? _Really_?"

Ruby nodded before looking up. "'This is the Law of the Jungle. As old and as true as the sky. The wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the wolf that shall break it must die. As the creeper that girdles the tree trunk, the Law runneth forward and back. For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack'. He said it a lot to us when we were growing up. I feel like it has some truth to it." Ruby looked back to Weiss, "What about you?"

Weiss looked down as she processed the information. She knew it was a desirable trait for a teammate to have, but she had never thought of things like that before. It was easy to tell what the message was. Blatantly obvious, in fact. It was then that she realized what he meant by the 'purpose of the test.' She looked at Garnet once more. His white cloak was trailing behind him as he walked. Weiss realized that she might have to re-evaluate him.

{~-~}

When they arrived at the forest temple, they were greeted by Yang and Blake, who had arrived shortly before they did. Garnet and Weiss ignored the sisters and walked up to the relics to choose theirs. The relics were nothing more than oversized chess pieces colored as gold or black. Looking at all of them, the former Guardian figured out how the teams were going to be made. He glanced over to Weiss as she grabbed the gold knight, before walking up and grabbing the black knight. Weiss joined up with the other three when a girlish scream sounded across the forest.

"Some girl's in trouble!" cried Yang as she deployed her gauntlets. The others turned to the direction of the scream as Garnet joined them, pocketing his scroll on the way. She, along with everyone else, turned to where the scream came from and asked, "Guys, what do we do?"

Before anyone could answer though, an Ursa came roaring into the clearing, swinging its paws like it was trying to attack something. It took several steps before it was killed by a pink explosion on its back. A girl in a pink skirt and white shirt came rolling off the Grimm's back. She stood and looked over at the creature of Darkness that she had ridden to the clearing. "Awww... it's broken."

"Did she just ride here on an Ursa?" Blake asked, to which nearly everyone nodded with a confused or weirded out expression on their face.

Garnet stood with his back to the new arrival, staring at another initiate who hanging upside down in a tree. He looked back to his group, ignoring yet another new person in the clearing that was talking to the pink-themed girl. "Is no one going to question the fact that some guy just flew over our heads?"

Ruby and Weiss looked to the boy above, who just gave a sheepish wave to them. Of the three looking at him, Ruby was the first to recognize him. "Hey, Jaune!"

Weiss huffed and turned away while Garnet just snickered at the blonde knight's plight. Ruby went to help her friend down, everyone continuing to watch as the other new arrivals interacted. All the pleasantries were interrupted when a red-headed girl wearing Greek themed armor came sprinting into the clearing with a massive Deathstalker hot on her tail. They all stared at the scene in exasperated disbelief as she dodged its claws with the ease of a gymnast. Blake broke the silence once again with the question on everyone's mind. "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker behind?"

That simple question was the last straw for Yang as she exploded. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Everyone stepped back from the irate brawler as she vented her frustration. "CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR THE NEXT TWO SECONDS?!"

During the two seconds, the red-head was finally struck, sending her to the group of initiates gathered near the ruins. Garnet glanced at Weiss's weapon as his older sister calmed down. "Do have enough Ice Dust in that thing to freeze it in place?"

The heiress looked at her rapier before looking back to him. "Yes. Why?" she asked in a guarded tone.

"I'll give you an opening to do just that. It'll give us the time we need to get away." Realization dawned in her mind at his plan, and she got into a stance, ready to dash to the giant scorpion and enact her part. Garnet took a knee and pulled out his rifle. He gazed down the scope at the Deathstalker, lining up his shot. He released a breath and pulled the trigger, sending a Dust round down the field. It went into the arachnid's eye, causing it to cover its face and screech in pain. At that moment Weiss raced forward and froze the front of it in place.

"Alright that won't hold for long, let's put some distance between us and it before then," Garnet said as he collapsed his sniper rifle and stowed it away.

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind," Jaune said as he collected his relic and joined the others.

"Right, let's go." Garnet looked at his twin as she led the group, him, Yang, and Blake staying behind as the other got going.

Yang and Garnet watched as Ruby stopped on a rock and watched everyone run past her. Garnet glanced at the brawler and saw her look of pride at their sister. He looked forward and let a smirk cross his face as he ran to catch up to the others, barely hearing Blake ask if something was wrong. He looked back at the Grimm as he continued, the ice just beginning to crack under the strain of its escape attempts. The former Guardian looked forward and let his aura spread across the field as they completed the initiation.

{~-~}

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Sky Lark, and Dove Bronzewing." The crowd was silent as Headmaster Ozpin called out the names of four of the initiates. The four standing proudly in front of him. "You four retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team CRDL. Led by, Cardin Winchester."

As the crowd applauded them, Ruby and Yang began to worry about their brother, who had not received a partner. "It'll be okay. It won't bother me to wait a little longer," Garnet said as he sisters stared at him with worried looks on their faces.

"But then we won't see you for two years, Garnet. That's too long." The former Guardian sighed at his twins downtrodden tone.

"You'll be fine. Yang is going to be in your class and school if not your team. So don't worry about me."

Yang pat Ruby on the head and said, "He's right Rubes, we'll all right without him. Besides, two years will go by before you know it."

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long." Their conversation stopped as the sisters made their way to the turned and watched them take their place on the stage next to their partners. "Your four retrieved the white knight pieces. So you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by, Ruby Rose."

Garnet's eyes widened at that. Surprised at the announcement of his sister being made the leader. He gave a thumbs up to her as they made their way off the stage. He was about to turn and leave when Ozpin spoke up. "This year we have had a rare occurrence take place. Normally, those who do not have a partner will have to wait until next year to try again, but those who show the skill are allowed to stay. So, without any further ado, Garnet Rose, please come to the stage."

Garnet walked up the steps to the stage and stood in front of the headmaster. He stared into the man's eyes, seeing only amusement expressed in them. "You have shown the necessary skill and adaptability to work alone or with others. Therefore, you will be a reserve member who assists other teams on missions should it be necessary. Congratulations."

The former nodded his thanks to the headmaster and walked off the stage. As he was congratulated and hugged by his family, he had one thought. ' _This will be fun.'_

{~-~}

While most of the new students were resting from the initiation, one stood in a rising elevator. Garnet stood with his arms crossed and a messenger bag at his side as he sorted out his thoughts for what he was about to do. The door opened to Professor Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin talking, having stopped when the elevator opened. The aloof headmaster sat with his hands steepled in front of him as he gazed at the former Guardian.

"Mr. Rose, you do realize that there is a curfew, do you not?" the librarian themed professor asked.

Instead of answering, Garnet pulled his scroll out and placed it on the desk so it could be viewed. The screen depicted three symbols etched into one of the columns in the Emerald Forest. Specifically the symbols of the Titans, Warlocks, and Hunters. The professors looked at it for a second. Ozpin returned his gaze to the Hunter in front of him who stood with his arms crossed and a grave expression on his face.

Garnet's eyes gained a slight glow that seemed to make his face appear to be hidden in the shadow of his hood. "We need to talk."

 _ **{~-~}**_

 _ **Another chapter done. I am enjoying writing this story, all the lore of both stories coincide perfectly that it gives me several ideas for it. I skipped the fights that RWBY and JNPR did at the ruins cause we all know how they end, and the important part was how Garnet would fit into a team. Simply, he doesn't. It's as Cayde said about Hunters, 'Most of us are loners.' I do want Garnet to work with others, but remain a Hunter.**_

 _ **There are things from Earth and the Golden Age on Remnant, just long forgotten, even from legend. So I will be having them find stuff from Destiny. And to answer the question some of you are asking, Yes, Garnet will be reunited with his Ghost, Clip. Just not anytime soon. Anyway, till next time. Ja Ne!**_


	4. First Day of School

_**Disclaimer**_  
 **I do not own Destiny or RWBY**  
 **They belong to their respective studios**  
 **I only own this story and any OCs in it**

 _ **{~-~}**_

 **Young Wolf of Remnant**  
 **Chapter 4**  
 **First Day of School**  
 **{~-~}**

Ozpin stared at the boy in front of him. He stood their, arms crossed and his expression intense. The headmaster had to hide a smirk at the mystery that was Garnet Rose. Ozpin looked back to the scroll laying on his desk; the three symbols looked weathered but visible. He knew about them, of course. He met Garnet's gaze a second time. "The talk you want has to do with these symbols, am I correct?"

Garnet nodded, "Yeah, why are they there? In a place where they could be easily found?"

Ozpin had to keep himself from raising an eyebrow. It was apparent that the boy knew what the symbols were. He knew the hidden meaning behind them. But he wanted to keep it hidden, for whatever reason he had. Ozpin picked up the scroll and handed it back to Garnet, who took it and stashed it in his bag. "Yes, these symbols have been the cause of debate for quite some time. They appear to have always been on the ruins, but only on that one pillar. Nowhere else. Some believe that they were put there shortly after the temple became ruins. What is your opinion though, Mr. Rose?"

Garnet looked down in contemplation. His brow furrowed, and a frown spread across his lips. He looked back up to the headmaster. "No idea."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes at the blatant lie. Before he could say anything, a sigh reminded them of the third person in the room. Professor Goodwitch had a scowl on her face as she looked at Garnet. "Mr. Rose, they must mean something to you. Otherwise, you would have never come up here in the first place."

Garnet glared at the headmistress for a minute. "My secrets are my own. I have reasons for keeping them, just like the two of you."

Ozpin smirked while Glynda gaped. As the blonde professor gathered herself, Garnet continued. "Accepting not one, but two students early. It wasn't the only thing, but I could tell you were hiding some specific reason for scouting us as you did."

Glynda stared wide-eyed at the former Guardian after he said what he did. Ozpin only kept his smirk, as if he had just been told some good news. He steepled his hands in front of himself again. "So Qrow was right. You are more observant than most your age. Which leads one to wonder about one thing, how are you leagues above your peers in many regards?"

Ozpin caught a minor widening of Garnet's eyes after he said that. The only reaction one would have seen was the hooded boy lower his arms a minute later and begin to dig through his bag. When he pulled out a piece of paper, he spoke again. "Let's just say that the world is bigger than you know."

With that, he placed the paper face down on the headmaster's desk, turned, and entered the elevator to leave. He hesitated to push a button. He looked at the professors and said one final thing. "And the Grimm isn't the only form the Darkness takes."

When the elevator closed and began to descend, did the two adults look at the paper left on the desk. They stared at it for a few seconds before flipping it over. They were greeted with the sight of a being that was as horrific as it was unrecognizable to them. It had to horns jutting out of the side of its head, seemingly a helmet. It had three eyes on its face and wings on its back. Ancient armor covered its body, and it held a sword as old as the armor. The two felt a slight twinge of unease from the image as they unknowingly stared at a drawing of Oryx, the Taken King.

{~-~}

Garnet stared at the ceiling from his spot on his dorm's bed. The former Guardian realized that he was close to just telling the headmaster and his assistant everything about his past life, in fact, he may have said too much as it was. He had gone up there hoping to get answers involving the symbols for the different Guardian paths, but the two of them had both tried to get him to tell them his secrets instead. And with the way Remnant was as a whole, informing them would be disastrous. It would bring disaster to the four kingdoms and their people. ' _If they are even on the same plane of existence,_ ' Garnet thought as he sat up.

He had no proof that people from the Golden Age were even the ancestors of the humans on Remnant. At the moment, he only had theories to work off. And he knew that just by thinking he wasn't going to get far, he was a Hunter, not a Warlock. He belonged in the wilds, not cooped up in a library studying the mysteries of the universe. So, he could only work off what he knew. As little information as that was.

Garnet looked at a board he had set up in his dorm shortly after talking with Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. On it was a multitude of drawings depicting several things from his time on Earth. His eyes drifted from drawing to drawing, bringing back memories that came from across the Sol system. Mars, Venus, Saturn, and Earth, he remembered everything about his time as a Guardian. His eyes settled on the drawings in the center. Two depicting his fireteam, Fireteam Zulu, and Clip, his Ghost. Garnet placed a hand next to the pictures, as memories, both good and bad, flooded his mind. Admittedly, he had an anti-social personality both in the Sol system and on Remnant. Keeping to himself and only talking when spoken to was the most prominent issue, and possibly the only issue, Garnet had. He had few friends, then and now, that could have actual conversations with him.

The former Guardian opened his eyes and stared at the drawings one last time before heading to bed. The coming day was likely to hold surprises for everyone.

{~-~}

Weiss sat down next to her team in the lecture hall for Grimm Studies, Ruby's brother, Garnet, had thankfully gotten their attention so they could have five minutes before the class started. The heiress looked at her 'leader', who was chattering away next to her brother. Both Rose twins had their cloaks on over their Beacon uniform, with Garnet keeping his hood up. Weiss watched as Garnet sat with his eyes staring at the boards below them while his twin practically talked his ear off. The heiress saw the two as opposites, her partner she saw as nothing but a child who still hadn't realized where she was, and she saw the other twin as the more held back of the two. He never really talked to others unless they spoke to him.

Weiss's thoughts began to drift to the conversation she had with Ruby during the initiation in the Emerald Forest. The discussion had confused and intrigued her. How could someone so young be such an impressive prospective Hunstman? He had shown the skill and knowledge that she thought was needed to get into an academy like this one.

"Monsters!" The loud voice of the professor interrupted Weiss's thoughts and woke her partner who had somehow fallen asleep. "Demons~, prowler of the night! Yes, the Creatures of Grimm have many names, but I like to simply call them prey! Haha!"

The professor's attempt at a joke only got praise from one person while everyone else just stared at him.

"Uh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy!" Out the corner of her eye, Weiss saw Garnet sit straighter while his sister grabbed a notebook. "Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces!"

As the professor began to go into a story of his past, Weiss began to find her attention split between three people. The first, and most important at the moment, was the portly professor speaking at the bottom of the room. The second was Garnet, the boy that the heiress found to be an enigma. The third, and most annoying, was her partner, who had been paying little attention the whole class. The red-cloaked girl would be drawing, playing with her books, or sleeping for short periods of time. The inattention shown by Weiss's partner grew so distracting that her attention was drawn toward Ruby.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity, and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" The professor bowed after finishing his story which went unseen by Weiss, who had started to glare at Ruby. "The moral of the story? A true Huntsman must be honorable. A true Hunstman must be dependable. A true Huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise."

Weiss was shaking in anger due to Ruby's antics that had continued through even the professor's synopsis. She had reached her boiling point and near ready to snap and did so when the Grimm Studies professor spoke next.

"So, who here believes themselves to be the embodiment of these Traits?"

The response was instant as Weiss shot out of her seat and responded first. As she left to collect her weapons for the teacher's test, she caught Garnet watching her with a blank stare. Misunderstanding it as a dismissal of her abilities, Weiss's anger grew, and she stomped out.

{~-~}

The only sound in the class was the Grimm trying to escape from its cage. Weiss stood across from it in a battle stance. The former Guardian stared on impassively, too annoyed at the heiress's actions to care about the outcome. The teachings of both Lord Shaxx and Lord Saladin that had been pounded into his head smoldered at Weiss's arrogance towards Ruby. Sure, he felt his emotions rage at the girl for that, but his twenty years as an actual mature adult held a tight leash on them. If this test goes well, he'll ignore it for now. However, if it doesn't, he'll intervene.

"Go~, Weiss!" Yang shouted.

"Fight well!" Blake said as she waved a flag with her team's name on it that she got from somewhere...

Ruby stood up and shouted, "Yeah! Represent Team RWBY!"

Weiss turned toward the red-cloaked girl with a look of irritation. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

The former Guardian watched as Ruby shrunk in on herself and apologized to the heiress. Garnet turned his eyes back to the bottom of the room as the professor moved to stand beside the caged Grimm. Garnet thumbed the knife sheathed on the back of his belt, curious on how this was going to play out.

"Alright!" the portly professor announced, "Let the match... begin!"

When he swung a blunderbuss ax hybrid down on the lock, the cages metal door burst open causing Weiss to jump out of the way. When the Grimm stopped, everyone saw what type it was. A boarbatusk, a boar-like creature covered in thick bone armor with two massive tusks jutting out from its mouth. It turned back toward Weiss and attempted to tackle in a charge again, only for the heiress to jump to the side and slash at it. Hearing the professor's jovial comment on her attempt, as well as Ruby shouting encouragement, the white themed fencer charged toward and tried to stab its head. On the moment of impact, the Grimm shifted its head causing Weiss's rapier to slide and get locked on the massive tusks.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" the professor shouted out as Weiss struggled to get her weapon untangled from the boar's tusks.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Weiss glared at her partner, and the Grimm took advantage of her momentary distraction, flinging her sword to the other side of the room. As Weiss fell back, the Boarbatusk curled into a ball and performed a spin dash aimed at the young heiress. Weiss rolled out of the way and ran toward her weapon as the Grimm crashed into the wall.

Ruby, noticing the soft underbelly of the boar-like Grimm as it tried to re-orient itself, and called out, "Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

The Grimm squealed in pain, and everyone looked at it. Underneath the Boarbatusk's neck, a knife was buried up to its hilt, ending the Creature of Darkness. Weiss jumped as Garnet walked past her, having no idea of him moving until then. The former Guardian reached down and ripped the knife out of the disintegrating corpse. As he sheathed his blade, he turned to walk back to his seat, saying his piece to Weiss as he passed. " _Never_ let yourself get distracted in front of an enemy."

The professor cleared his throat and said,"Well, that was marvelous work from the both of you. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and... stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glared at the Rose twins before practically stomping her way out the lecture hall. As everyone watched her go, Jaune was the only one to say his thoughts. "Sheesh, what's with her?"

' _Ego,_ ' Garnet thought as he stood and walked out after his twin, who ran after her partner.

{~-~}

As Garnet wandered around at the end of the day, looking for both Weiss and Ruby, he saw the Grimm Studies professor gazing toward the horizon. He walked up and leaned on the railing next to him. "Lien for your thoughts?"

The professor chuckled and turned to face his student. "Ah, just remembering my glory days. If you want I could tell you the story of when I tied a King Taijitu into a knot."

The former Guardian laughed and stood up straight. "If there were more teachers like you, the younger generations will have plenty of inspiration. Besides, stories are the best medium for lessons. Wouldn't you agree, Professor Port?"

The portly professor gave a hearty laugh in response and slapped his student on the back. "Yes, I would have to agree with that. Though, I am curious. Did you really kill that Boarbatusk because Ms. Schnee turned her back to it, or is there another reason?"

Garnet half turned his head towards Professor Port and answered. "Did she really deserve the kill with how she was acting toward her partner?"

They both turned back to gaze at the horizon as the professor hummed and stroked his mustache. Garnet's thoughts went back to the patrols he went on and when he had to assist other fire teams on occasions. Like all experienced warriors, the former Guardian understood that you had to sometimes work with others. And on occasion, someone you didn't necessarily like. "Teamwork is important. Isn't that why students are put into teams at the beginning of the year?"

"Yes, it is," the professor said. "Unfortunately there are those that do not understand that right away. Ms. Schnee for example."

Garnet looked down and sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I've just always prioritized teamwork as a fundamental for survival, and unfortunately get upset when others don't."

The Grimm studies professor nodded to Garnet's words. While slightly surprised at the boy's insight, he understood where he was coming from. Before he could say something else, someone else made their presence known.

"Professor Port!" Weiss said excitedly and glared at the cloaked boy when she noticed him looking at her from over his shoulder, "You."

"Ah! Ms. Schnee, how can I be of help to you this fine evening?" the professor asked.

Weiss glanced at Garnet, who was staring out at the horizon again, before speaking. "I... I enjoyed your lecture!"

The portly professor smiled at her. "Of course you did child; you have the spirit of a true Huntress inside of you."

Weiss beamed at his word's. "You really think so?"

"Of course I do!" Weiss looked to the side slightly, and her smile faltered. "Hmm... something's troubling you."

Weiss looked down when he said that and responded with a less enthusiastic voice. "Yes, sir..."

The professor placed a hand on his back and stood straighter. "Dear girl, confess to me your strife!"

"Well..." The heiress looked around for a second. "I-I think I should have been in charge of Team RWBY!"

In the next instant, Weiss found herself being dragged off by the collar of her bolero. She looked over her shoulder to see a white cloak floating in front of her vision. "Had a nice talk Prof., but I've gotta deal with this. Until next time!"

Professor Port stared on in confusion as Garnet dragged a struggling Weiss off into the academy. In the suddenness of what happened, he could only awkwardly wave at the two as they disappeared around the corner.

{~-~}

Ruby watched as Professor Ozpin walked down the hallway after consoling her for her partner's words. She smiled at the hope that the headmaster's advice and explanation gave her toward a future friendship with the white-haired heiress. The red-cloaked girl turned to head back to her dorm and begin studying, but was interrupted by the sound of Weiss yelling at someone. She turned toward the direction of her partner's struggles to see her twin walking around the corner, dragging Weiss by the back of her jacket.

As they drew closer, Ruby became nervous when she saw the smile that was on Garnet's face. She raised her hand and was about to say something when he interrupted her. "Nope, you're not in the clear either."

Ruby's hand stayed raised as she gained a horrified expression on her face as he grabbed her by the hood of the cloak and began to drag her as well. Weiss glanced at her partner and momentarily ceased her struggling when she saw how worried Ruby had become at her brother's behavior. The white-themed girl looked at Garnet again as he continued to drag the two of them deeper into the academy. He only let them go when he made it to the combat arena, and when he let go, they both fell to the ground upon being released.

Weiss quickly stood and dusted herself off as she yelled, "What do you think you're doing!?"

Garnet cocked his head toward her as his twin brushed herself off. "Helping you two out. You both have your problems in this partnership you've been assigned to, so I'm going to help you get over them."

" _I_ have problems?" Weiss said as she took a step closer to the former Guardian, "The only ones that have problems would be the two of you. Your sister is childish and too irresponsible for her position in the team, and you are impulsive to the point you'll drag people through a building to prove an idiotic point that you have stuck in your head."

Ruby began to nervously fidget as the two white garbed students stared the other down. The silence persisted until Garnet scoffed and smirked at the heiress. He took a few steps back from the two partners and held his arms out to the side and said, "If you think you're the better leader than prove it. Beat me, and show the both of us that you're more suited to lead the team you're on."

Weiss's eyes widened at the former Guardian's words. She narrowed her eyes and summoned a glyph behind her and crouched down slightly before she went flying toward the white-cloaked boy at neck speed. The heiress smirked as he hadn't made a single move to stop her approach, as she was sure of her victory. The moment her hand got a few inches from her opponent, Garnet had grabbed her wrist and redirected her momentum to send her flying back where she started. Summoning a glyph to stop herself, she looked back at the white-cloaked boy. Her eyes widened as a chill went down her spine. The former Guardian's face was blank, an almost dead look if not for the slightly narrowed eyes. She shakily stood back up and began to think on what her next move would be. Weiss was so focused that she jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked to her side and saw her partner standing there with worry about her expression.

"You don't have to fight him, Weiss," Ruby said as she let her hand drop to her side, "He's only trying to get you upset. He's done it to Yang and me before when we trained."

Weiss looked back at him, his expression holding a smirk again as watched the two of them. She looked down in thought, his actions confusing her as she tried to figure him out. Meeting his gaze yet again, she took a breath. "Why?"

Garnet raised an eyebrow at her question. "Why did I antagonize you? Simple, to show you your arrogance," The former Guardian began to walk toward them as he continued. "You were so upset about not getting your way that you forgot the most important thing about being in a team."

He stopped in front of the two of them put a hand on both of their shoulders. "It doesn't matter who's in charge, all that matters is if you can work together. That's all you should be focused on." He walked towards the door to the room, leaving them with one final piece of information, "Besides, whoever's in charge has to explain any messes that the team makes."

Garnet closed the door to the combat arena, leaving his twin and her partner to sort the rest out. He let out a sigh as he walked off, once again remembering the fireteam he was on. Garnet smirked at the fond memories he held about them, from the day of their first mission to the last time he saw them. The former Guardian understood that the fine details for Team RWBY would have to be sorted out by the individual members, but it still didn't mean that he can't help them the rookie team. Garnet stopped and looked out a window towards the light still shining over the mountains on the horizon. He furrowed his eyebrows as his thoughts went to his team, having seen the beginnings of Team RWBY. He closed his eyes and for the first time in a while let himself remember his past.

{~-~}

 _"Why do you think they called us this time?" Ender asked as he glanced over at the Exo walking next to him._

 _"Who knows? Most likely another round of patrols near the EDZ. We won't know until they tell us, so use the patience I know you have," Chet said as they continued toward the Hall of Guardians. They had both recently gotten back from their preferred patrol routes and had met up in the Tower Hanger when the Vanguard had called them for a meeting. Chet believed that it was most likely involved with the new movement Guardians were making against the Cabal._

 _Ender looked over at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "Really? You, one of the top twenty Warlocks, aren't sure? I call Thrall crap on that."_

 _The Exo Warlock heaved a sigh as his Hunter friend waved at Lord Shaxx. "Would you please stop making up phrases. They aren't going to stick."_

 _Ender slumped as they entered the meeting room at the back of the Hall of Guardians. Around a large table, stood another Warlock and two Titans. The Warlock Vanguard Ikora Rey turned toward the two as they entered the room, and as such pulling the attention of the two others at the table. When they reached the table, Ikora gave a small smile to them and one of the Titans, Commander Zavala, gave an acknowledging nod. The third person, an Awoken female in red and blue armor, gave an unimpressed look to the two._

 _"Thank you for coming," Zavala said, getting the impromptu meeting started, "We've called you here today for a mission of strategic importance."_

 _Zavala glanced at Ikora, who picked up a datapad and began to address the three non-Vanguard members at the table. "Despite his absence, Cayde's information gathering skills have shown themselves useful. Several Guardians he..._ convinced _have acquired the location of Siege Dancers Legion's commander, Valus Ta'aurc."_

 _"Well shit, you guys aren't doing things halfway this time," Ender said as looked between the two present Vanguard members._

 _"If you'll stop running your mouth,_ Hunter, _we'll be able to get all necessary intel for this mission." Chet and Ender both look over to the Titan attending the meeting with them. Ender narrowed his eyes as his friend gave the Exo equivalent of a confused expression._

 _"If the three of you can focus on the meeting, please. We are sending you to infiltrate and eliminate the Valus. You are going in as a fireteam, so put any grievances aside, or settle it in the Crucible when you return." The Awoken Titan scoffed and crossed her arms while her new teammates gave a not and mock salute respectively. When all information was laid out, the three Guardians turned and left to gather the weapons and equipment needed for the mission. As they went, the Titan roughly brushed past Ender, causing him to take a step to the side and nearly run into his Warlock companion._

 _"What the hell?" Ender asked in annoyance. "Did I do something to her, or does she just have a grudge against all Hunters?"_

 _Chet looked to where the Titan had exited. "It's possible. There are quite a few Titans and Warlocks that view Hunters in a negative light, though you shouldn't let her get to you. It will only be a hindrance to the mission."_

 _The Hunter gave a huff and crossed his arms. His mood soured by the attitude of a fellow Guardian, he went to the Hanger to prep his jump ship for the missions._

{~-~}

Garnet walked down the hall of the dormitories towards his room. His mind distracted as he turned the corner to see Yang leaning on the wall next to the door to his room. She looked towards him with a smirk on her face that did nothing to hide the slight concern behind her eyes. The former Guardian sighed as he pulled out his scroll, unlocked his door, and gestured for his older sister to enter.

As Garnet closed the door, Yang walked over to the board and looked over the different drawings tacked onto it. She lifted one slightly to get a better look at it, completely aware of her younger brother watching her. "You realize that Weiss is pissed at you, right?"

The former Guardian took a breath and said, "Better me than one of her teammates."

Yang turned around to look him in the eyes. "Yeah, but she came back practically ranting about how you have no tact or some uptight stuff like that. It was a little annoying if I'm honest here."

"That's not the only thing bothering you," Garnet stated as his older sister strode across the room to lean on the bookshelf underneath the dorm's window.

The blonde brawler scoffed at his comment. "Of course not. I'm worried about my little brother making enemies in the first week at Beacon. Dad talked about this when you started at Signal."

A soft smile grew on the former Guardian's face at his sister's words. "Thanks for the concern, but I can handle myself. I've proven that before, haven't I?"

Yang winced as she remembered the time he had saved both her and Ruby when they were kids. She still remembered the flames he had used and the weapon he had created from them. "I know that. You don't have to remind me of all people of that."

Silence settled into the room as topic died down. Yang stared at the floor, and Garnet just continued to watch her from his spot on his bed. Her eyes narrowed slightly as the blonde brawler began to let her thoughts wander. "Have any clue as to why Professor Ozpin let you and Ruby attend Beacon early?" she asked after several moments of silence had passed.

Garnet looked at the ceiling as he rolled her question around his mind. "Either he honestly did it just for our skills, or he knows about the power Ruby and I possess."

Yang quickly stood straight, and shock entered her expression at the former Guardian's words. "Are you sure about that? Are you sure that it can't be anything else but that?"

Garnet's eyes met Yangs as she waited for a response. "Yes."

Yang slumped back onto the bookshelf as she began to think on what that meant for her younger siblings. "Why would that matter to him? I mean, I get that you and Ruby both have the potential to be very powerful, but she would get stronger with time with the life of a Huntress, so why recruit her early?"

"Who knows," Garnet said as he leaned back on his bed, "With everything I've told you, it's just a fraction of what I know, the basic information, and I only told you because I can't do this alone. You know enough to understand why I'd prefer both you and Ruby not to get involved with this."

The former Guardian hopped off his bed and stood in front of the board occupying a significant portion of the wall. "I don't want to lose anyone to what's out there, but I will do what I can to be sure that you'll have the best chance of survival."

Garnet clenched his fist as he remembered his fireteam and imagined what would happen to those on Remnant he had come to care about. His eyes glowed slightly as he put a hand on the drawings he made of his fireteam. "I'll find out what Ozpin wants with the two of us."

A hand was placed on his shoulder, causing the glow to fade from his eyes. He turned his head and saw a pair of caring lilac eyes gazing at him. Yang turned him around and gave her brother a loving hug. "You're not alone, Garnet. You'll jump into hell for anyone you consider family, and do the same for those I care about as well."

Garnet returned the embrace, understanding how she felt. They let go a moment later, feeling more at ease about the situation they were in. Yang stole a glance at the former Guardian's board of drawings before turning toward the door to leave. "Well," the brawler said as she stretched her arms over her head, "I'm going to head back to my dorm. Don't want Ruby finding my partner's porn stash. I'll see you tomorrow, bullet brain."

Garnet chuckled at what Yang said as she left. "If Blake has anything interesting in her stash, steal it for me. I could use a good read."

Garnet sighed as the door closed. He chuckled as he thought of all the antics that Yang had ever into. He fell back onto his bed as he remembered something Chet had said. ' _Family is more than blood relations. It's trust stronger than simple comradery, and that is why I call you my brother, Ender._ '

{~-~}

Ozpin leaned back in his chair as he pondered about the mystery of Garnet Rose. On his desk's holographic screen, a video of the confrontation between the young boy and the Schnee heiress. In another window, was an entire file detailing the young Rose and all he had done to gain the headmaster's attention. Looking to the other side of the desk, Ozpin picked up the drawing that Garnet had left with the headmaster. The implications of his words alone were enough to cause anyone to grow suspicious about the child, but the picture raised even more questions.

The creature in the drawing seemed to be a minor threat from appearances alone, but Ozpin knew that with the secrets he knew, it was possibly anything but minor. He looked back to the file on the screen. It held everything that Qrow had informed the headmaster about that had to do with the son of Summer Rose. From the many drawing, he had to his skills and almost ludicrous rate of growth in the field of combat.

Ozpin turned his seat to gaze out the window towards Vale. As he sat there, one question appeared from the multitude of others surrounding Garnet.

' _How will you affect this conflict?_ '

{~-~}

 _ **Sorry for being so late on this chapter, the ending for it had me stumped for a bit. To answer some questions:**_

 _ **First, yes, Garnet did tell Yang about Light, but that's it. She doesn't know about any of the four enemy races in the Sol System or the Guardians and Iron Lords.**_

 _ **Second, the Storyline for the flashbacks are based on the Cerberus Vae III strike mission, and the timeline for the flashbacks will start from there.**_

 _ **Finally, I've probably said this before, but for those of you who don't know, Clip, Garnet's Ghost, will not show up until closer to Volume 3 Events. Garnet would then become stupidly overpowered and be able to stop Cinder's plan if he returned sooner. I have a couple of ideas on how he comes back. One involving Raven and the Exo Stranger, and the other involving Tyrian trying to kill Garnet. Let me know which you would prefer in the comment.**_

 _ **Anyways, that's all I have for this chapter. Ja Ne!**_


	5. Adjustment Period

_**Disclaimer**_  
 **I do not own Destiny or RWBY**  
 **They belong to their respective studios**  
 **I only own this story and any OCs in it**

 _ **{~-~}**_

 **Young Wolf of Remnant**  
 **Chapter 5**  
 **Adjustment Period**  
 **{~-~}**

 _Ender sat in the Hangar cleaning his hand cannon as he waited for the other members of the impromptu fireteam. He reassembled his gun and gave it a once-over to be sure it was in working order. As he began to pack up his cleaning kit, the Titan assigned to the team walked up carrying her helmet under her arm. The Titan looked to Ender and scowled, as if his presence alone was offensive. As his cleaning supplies were trans-matted to storage, he looked to the Titan and gave an annoyed expression in return. "Where's the Warlock?"_

 _Ender stood and holstered his hand cannon, already put on edge by the rudeness that the Titan had shown him. "Probably grabbing ammo synthesizers from Banshee. He should be along shortly, so don't get your panties in a twist."_

 _The Titan growled at his comment. The grip she had on her helmet tightened as she tried to keep herself calm. She let out a breath as the Hunter stared her down. They both took a step back away from the other and heard clapping from behind them. Standing at the stairway nearest the exit of the Hangar was Chet-4._

 _"See? You two are already beginning the path towards becoming friends."_

 _The Titan turned toward him, a snarl on her lips. "What do you mean by that?"_

 _The Exo gave the closest thing to a smile that his face could make as he walked toward the two. "What I mean is that you two both silently agreed to not cause a confrontation with each other. That is the first step to becoming comrades in arms. Understanding that fighting against each other is pointless."_

 _Ender scoffed as he turned to walk towards his ship. "Yeah, or maybe we just didn't want Holiday getting after our asses about wrecking her hangar."_

 _Chet sighed as his team members walked off. Shaking his head he went to join them at his ship, silently hoping for them to get along with each other at least for this mission._

{~-~}

Everyone winced as Jaune was knocked to the floor for the umpteenth time during his match. As he stood, he barely blocked the heavy blow from his opponent's mace with his shield sending him and his shield flying in different directions. Cardin shouldered his mace and sneered down at Jaune, who was pushing himself to a standing position once again. Jaune looked at his opponent. He knew that he didn't stand a chance against someone like Cardin, but he couldn't just give up. Stealing a glance into the stands, the blonde knight saw his team and Team RWBY all watching with worried expressions. He looked back to Cardin and felt determination well up inside himself.

Raising his sword, he charged forward with a roar and met the taller teen's mace with a low clang. Cardin pushed Jaune's sword back and leaned toward's him.

"This is where you lose," he said as Jaune's knees began to shake from exertion.

Narrowing his eyes at the arrogant comment the blonde knight leaned forward as best as he could. "Over my-"

His words were cut off due to a knee to the gut. He fell to the ground and curled inward to try and regain his breath. Looking up, Jaune saw Cardin raising his mace with a cruel smile, but before he could bring it down a voice broke the atmosphere of the match.

"That's enough," Professor Goodwitch strode towards them from the sidelines. She looked over Jaune with a touch of pity in her eyes. "As you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red zone. In a tournament-styled duel, this would signify that he is no longer fit for battle and the official may call the match."

The combat instructor looked at Jaune as he sat in the combat arena. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

The blonde knight stared at his scroll as it showed that his aura was in the red while the rest of his team was still green. As he sat there, not even noticing Cardin mutter something, disappointment and shame began to well up inside of him. Jaune's thoughts eventually turned from direct self-loathing to imagining what his team was thinking about him at the moment. The only thing to draw him from his thoughts was his foot getting kicked. The blonde knight looked up to see who was in front of him and saw Garnet staring down at him.

The white-cloaked boy offered a hand to Jaune and helped him up, his expression a strange mixture of curiosity and understanding. "Care to talk?"

Jaune met the former Guardian's eyes as he tried to hide his emotions behind the confusion. "Uh... about what? There isn't much to talk about."

Garnet tilted his head at the blonde knight's words. He stepped close and poked him hard enough to push his shoulder slightly. "You don't have to be a genius to see that your lack of victories in the sparring arena has you down. Just wanted to know what you were thinking."

Actual confusion spread through Jaune's mind. Garnet had never gone out of his way to talk to others before. He always just watched everyone else, drew on his sketch pad, or performed maintenance his weapons. The only times Jaune had heard the former Guardian talk was when one of his sisters or someone else spoke first. "I-I'm fine if that's what you're wondering. A-are you?"

Garnet raised his eyebrow at Jaune's deflection. "I'm perfectly fine, and, as I said before, I can tell you aren't."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well you and I don't just talk... like, at all. So, I'm just wondering what brought this on, is all."

The former Guardian sighed and slumped. "Yang is wanting me to talk to others more than I do already, and you seemed like you could use some help."

Jaune gave a small smile as he saw an opportunity. "Looks like you're whiii... yeah that sounded better in my head. Sorry."

Garnet directed a deadpan stare at the blonde knight before looking to the door. He looked back and sighed. "Look, you may be a bit down because of your losing streak, but just look at it this way. You have more opportunities to learn than anyone else. So don't give up just yet."

Jaune looked down in thought before nodding his head at what the former Guardian said. "Alright, thanks."

With that, the two huntsmen-in-training left the combat arena to catch up with their friends.

{~-~}

"All I'm saying is that your brother needs to learn some respect."

Yang sighed as Weiss finished her rant. She understood where the heiress was coming from with how Garnet acted. There were times he could seem self-righteous about his own skill when he was just pointing out other's room for growth. She just wished that the white-themed girl would shut up. "Look, Weiss, he isn't going to apologize for something that you are upset about. So you might as well just give up on trying to convince one of us to do it."

Weiss huffed as Yang's comment. "I won't just let something like this go. What he did was out of line and not his place to interfere. Thus he needs to apologize to me and his sister for his actions."

"Aww, Weiss, I knew you cared!" The red-cloaked girl tried to hug her partner only for the heiress to push her away by the face.

"Ruby, I may have let go of the fact that you're my leader, but that doesn't make us friends." Ruby slumped and pouted at Weiss's comment.

Yang rolled her eyes at the building relationship between the heiress and her sister. Coming up to the door of the cafeteria, the blonde brawler looked behind herself for the recent topic of conversation in her team, barely seeing a flash of white at the end of the hall. She opened the door and looked Weiss in the eye. "Weiss, I know you're upset at how he acted, but you just need to get to know him to see that he wasn't trying to hurt anyone. So give him a chance, alright?"

The white-themed heiress huffed once more before nodding and entering the cafeteria. RWBY had made their way through the food line and taken a seat with the present members of JNPR when Garnet and Jaune had made their way into the cafeteria. Taking their seats at the end of the table, the two late arrivals proceded to listen to a story that Nora was telling them with Ren correcting her on every sentence. Or Garnet was trying to pay attention to what was happening at the table, while also eating his food when his twin started poking his side to get his attention. The former Guardian looked over to her and raised an eyebrow in question.

Ruby glanced between him and Jaune before asking, "What'd you stay behind with Jaune for?"

Garnet glanced at Jaune and sighed. "He was discouraged about his win-loss ratio. I stayed behind to give him some words of advice. He should be doing better, probably just thinking."

"You've been getting involved with other people a lot more than usual. Are you okay?"

The former Guardian slumped in his seat at his twin's words. "Why? Why is everyone asking that?"

Ruby chuckled nervously as her brother continued to grumble about helping people too much, drawing the attention of the others present at the table. The red-themed girl looked at the confused or amused faces staring at her and her brother as he continued to grumble about having to help people with their personal problems. Without looking back, Ruby began to tap on her brother's shoulder in order to get his attention. After a few moments, Garnet looked at his twin when she got his attention. In his line of view, he saw the same looks that his sister had seen.

All of that prompted one question from the former Guardian. "What?"

Pyrrha looked around the table to see if anyone would answer before speaking up. "Are... are you okay, Garnet?"

Realization dawned upon his face as Garnet figured out why both RWBY and JNPR were staring at him. "Yes, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about with me. So please stop asking me that repetitive question. It's getting annoying."

Nora leaned forward and said, "Are you sure? Cause you're sitting over there and making me look normal. And that's saying something!'

Garnet sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I don't like talking all that much, and I've been doing a lot of that lately. So, I'd prefer to not have to help people with their problems altogether."

Nearly everyone present at the table looked at each other, the exception being Yang, who slumped in disappointment, realizing that she should have expected as much from him. Knowing that she won't get anywhere with her brother's behavior, she just looked back up at him. "You know that you don't have to actually help people with their personal problems, right? I'm just happy that you're socializing with them."

The former Guardian scowled at the blonde brawler, annoyed at having what she said too seriously. "Great, I've been doing a lot of unnecessary talking over the last half of a month because the two of us don't know how to describe things to each other properly. That's just fantastic!"

At his comment, Weiss abruptly slapped Yang's arm as hard as she could. "So it was your fault all along, Xiao Long?!"

"Woah! Hey, you can't blame me for a simple misunderstanding!" Yang said, leaning away from the irate heiress and rubbing her slapped arm. "Although, I will admit that I should have realized that he would do stuff like that."

Weiss crossed her arms, glaring at the blonde brawler sitting next to her. She was about to continue on her rant but was interrupted by Garnet talking again. "I would've done it, even if she didn't want me to socialize."

"What?!" the heiress shrieked. Slamming her hands onto the table, the white-themed girl turned her intensifying glare towards the former Guardian. "You mean to say, that still would have dragged not only me but your sister as well, halfway across the academy campus?!"

Garnet rested his head on one of his hands and stared across the cafeteria with a blank expression on his face. "If not me, then the professors would have done it."

"Well, I don't think that they would've done quite, uh... like that," Ruby mumbled as her partner ground her teeth at an almost audible level while still glaring at the red-cloaked girl's brother. The same brother who continued to not even look the heiress in the eye as he stared across the cafeteria.

"What you did was completely uncalled for, and I demand you apologize right now!" The heiress glared at Garnet, waiting for a response from him. A second later he simply hummed offhandedly towards the heiress, causing both Yang and Ruby to direct their gaze to where he was looking.

The former Guardian brought his hand away from his face and rested next to his lunch tray. "Changing topic..."

Weiss's glare intensified as she began to stomp over towards the white-cloaked boy. "Do not just brush me off like that!"

"Team CRDL's been getting a bad reputation for themselves, haven't they?" Garnet asked, ignoring the heiress's words. Blake and team JNPR looked between themselves at the sudden change of topic, a few of them noticing that Yang and Ruby had started staring in the same direction as their brother. The difference between the three being the expressions on their faces.

"Well, yeah, I guess they have gone a gone overboard pulling practical jokes on people," Jaune said. Everyone gave the blonde knight a look like he grew a second head. "What?"

"Jaune, he's a bully." The blonde looked at Pyrrha after she had spoken up.

"Oh please, name one time they've 'bullied' anyone."

At that Nora jumped up, raising her hand. "OH, OH, OH! How about the time Cardin got you stuck in a doorway with your shield?"

Ren looked Jaune from the corner of his eyes. "Or the time he knocked a pile of books out of your hands in the middle of the hallway?"

"Or how about the time he shoved you in a rocket locker and sent you to the Emerald Forest?" Yang growled as she clenched a fist.

Jaune looked at everyone that was staring at him after he was given three instances. "I didn't land that far from the school." Jaune winced as even he could tell that he was just trying to convince himself that Cardin wasn't a bad person.

"ARE YOU ALL SERIOUSLY JUST GOING ALONG WITH THIS BRAT!?" Weiss screeched as everyone quickly went along with Garnet's brushing off of the heiress's argument. She turned to face the former Guardian once more and her frustration grew more at him still staring across the cafeteria. "AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT THAT IS-"

"If you keep yelling you'll just get yourself into trouble," Garnet said still not looking at Weiss. "And if you really want to know, then look over there."

Glancing in the direction that was indicated, the heiress felt her anger falter at what she saw. Team CRDL surrounding a rabbit Faunus, who just continued to shrink into herself. She looked to the others sitting at her table and saw expressions of disgust and anger on all except Garnet and Ren, who kept their faces stoic. The heiress looked back to what was taking place a couple tables away.

"Weiss," She looked towards Garnet who was finally looking at her. "I have a feeling that you came here for a sense of freedom from your family's influence."

Weiss flinched, nearly taking a step back from the younger boy speaking to her. "What makes you think that?"

Garnet took a deep breath and turned to face her directly. "I'll start by saying that I'm not the most intelligent person around. Most of my idea's for problem-solving involve lots of bullets, but I have figured out how to read others."

Weiss adopted a confused look at his words. "When we first met, you came off as a snobby brat who hasn't ever been in the world before, however, I can see that you're not half bad. deep down you don't want to hurt others. If you weren't, you wouldn't have lightened up on my sister about being the team leader. You're just upset."

The former Guardian turned his head and looked at the team of bullies harassing a fellow student. "So, if you really did come here to get away from the reputation of your family," He held out his hand gesturing to the scene across from them. "Now's your chance."

Weiss stood there, her expression of anger having receded along with said emotion, uncertainty replacing it. She looked back towards the former Guardian, who watched her from the corner of his eye, and tried to steel herself to confront them. The heiress took a step in their direction, only to abruptly turn and rush out of the cafeteria.

Once Weiss had disappeared from sight, the others looked back to Garnet. He looked to each of the others at the table and sighed. He stood, picking up his lunch tray, and promptly threw his butter knife, earning a shout of surprise from the bullies in the room. As he walked away from the table, one thought went through his head.

' _I'm not cut out for this shit._

{~-~}

Silver eyes peered down a firing range as holographic targets materialized down range. Garnet shouldered his sniper rifle and gazed through his scope. Taking a steady breath he pulled the trigger, firing a projectile through the bullseye of a target. The former Guardian switched targets as they began to move around the firing range. Garnet pulled the trigger once, sighted a new target, and fired again.

' _Three bullets in, six targets remaining,_ ' the former Guardian thought as he sighted another one of the targets. His finger began to press the trigger of his rifle once more, to send a bullet do-

 _-inhuman shrieks filled what accounted for air inside the Nether World. Green fire surged from the god that charged toward him. His heart froze, his Arc Light faded, barely feeling the body slam-_

The bark of his rifle broke him from his memories. Lowering his rifle, Garnet stared at the wall where his bullet had struck and then looked to his hand as it shook slightly from shock and fear. He clicked the secondary trigger on his rifle, making it collapse into its travel mode. He pulled his scroll from the socket on the wall next to him, stopping the target practice program. The former Guardian walked over to the benches next to the wall and sat down. He closed his eyes and began to reign his breathing in from the deeper than normal breaths.

In, out.

In, out.

In... out.

"I don't believe that there have been many students who've had reactions like you did while simply doing target practice."

Garnet looked up to the headmaster as he stood a few steps away from the entrance to the firing range. The older man stood there, his cane in front of him with both hands on top of it. The former Guardian gestured to the spot next to him and returned his gaze to the ground. Accepting his offer, Ozpin sat next to the white cloaked boy and kept his eyes on him.

"From what I've heard about you, you don't miss on a practice range very often. Is something on your mind?"

The former Guardian took a deep breath and looked to the headmaster. "Just remembering things from my past."

"I see," Ozpin said as he studied Garnet's expression, "While many would pry into your past to see what has you unfocused, I can tell that you won't be telling me anything else. Though I do have one question."

Garnet's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Shoot."

"Why do you keep pushing Ms. Schnee the way you do?"

Ozpin watched as the boy in front of him sighed again, an unusual habit that he showed when he was answering questions. "'Cause team RWBY just keeps dragging up memories, that ultimately just bring guilt with them. It took me a while to move on from them, but the pain never really left."

"Was it the death of your mother?"

Garnet tilted his head towards the professor showing only one of his eyes. "You could say it was family, yes"

Garnet stood and turned to the headmaster. "I know that you want to know what I'm hiding and that this was just an attempt to gain my trust. So, I'll just tell you this, if I ever do tell you my secrets, _all_ of my secrets not just vague words, then hell is coming closer to Remnant."

Ozpin's gaze hardened at the words of the former Guardian. "If you know about a danger to Remnant than you should tell me. Myself and others are doing our part to protect the people." His gaze softened as he stood as well, "You don't have to shoulder that burden alone. There are others you can ask for help."

A malicious chuckle rang from the white-cloaked boy, causing Ozpin to pause at the sound. "I don't keep secrets because of some damned hero complex. I keep them because there are things that will tear this world apart. Forces beyond imagination, that are simply unaware of our existence."

Garnet stepped up to the headmaster, glaring up at him. "Don't for a second assume that you know how to handle my secrets better than me. I know enough about the universe to know when Remnant needs to be brought into the fold. So, trust me when I say that Remnant. Isn't. Ready."

With that, Garnet turned and left the room, Ozpin staring after him in concern. He knew that he had to be patient and work to gain the boy's trust, but the more he talked to the young Rose, the more he began to feel as if he wasn't staring at a child. No, he was positive about this feeling.

He left the firing range, opening his scroll and typing out a message to the one who might know the most about Garnet. When he sent the message, he began to wonder, ' _What could cause a child to-_ ' Ozpin's eyes widened slightly,' _No._ '

{~-~}

"Weiss!"

Ruby looked around Beacon's front courtyard, searching for her partner. Having not seen her since lunch, strangely skipping Dr. Oobleck's history class, the red-themed girl set out to find her. She was concerned for the heiress. Ruby understood that her twin was harsh at times when it came to how people acted, so she knew that he had said something that likely hurt her.

She stopped and looked around once more to see if she could spot her before calling out again. "Weiss!"

' _Stupid white buildings making me think I see her,_ ' Ruby thought as she tapped into her semblance to race off to another area to search. As she ran, Ruby thought back on how Weiss and Garnet had interacted. She couldn't understand how her brother and her partner couldn't be friends. Garnet was skilled and good at making weapons too, and Weiss, while standoffish at first, was really kind and smart in everything that Ruby herself wasn't.

' _A partnership made in heaven!_ ' Ruby giggled at the thought, not seeing the object in front of her until she ran right into the heiress. After tumbling into a wall, and untangling their limbs from each other, Weiss looked down at her partner with a scowl.

"Ruby!" the white themed heiress shouted at her, "What do you think you are doing!?"

Ruby winced as she rubbed the back of her head, "I, uh, was looking for you. S-sorry about running into you, Weiss."

Weiss let out a sigh as she stood up, straightening out her skirt as she stood. She looked at the red-cloaked girl, trying her best to not get upset at the recent collision, and asked, "Well, why were you looking for me? At Mach speed no less."

"I was worried about you," she said, as she looked everywhere but at her partner, "I know how Garnet can seem, so I figured that he said something that hurt you."

Weiss's eyes widened slightly at her statement, realization setting in on when she was chased down. She looked off to the side, remembering the conversation that she had with Garnet in the cafeteria. The heiress looked back to Ruby. "Can we talk about this somewhere else? It's not something I want everyone to know about."

Ruby nodded quickly to her partner's request. Relief and joy mixing together as the two walked toward a more secluded area together. She looked at Weiss's face and saw the troubled look on her face. As the silence between them stretched on as the two of them walked, Ruby wondered if Weiss was actually going to tell her what happened between her and Garnet. As she was about to ask again, Weiss spoke up.

"Why do you think your brother acts the way he does?"

The red-cloaked girl blinked at her, a confused expression taking up her face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why does he act like he knows everything? Why did you seem scared of him when he dragged us across the campus?"

Ruby looked at the heiress in understanding before shifting her gaze to a window that they were passing by. "He can be intense when we train together, and I'm not sure why he acts that way. He just has for as long as I can remember."

"That doesn't answer my question exactly," Weiss said, looking at Ruby who's gaze seemed to be lost. She narrowed her eyes as she focused on a detail the younger girl had said. "And being intense in training is not a good enough excuse for making your own family fear you."

"It's not is it," Ruby said as she shifted her eyes to look at her hands. "I... I think it was his way of trying to discourage me from this way of life."

"Why?" the white-themed heiress said as she walked to stand beside her partner, "Making you stay behind while he continues on is hardly fair."

Ruby smiled as she began to trace a small scar on her hand that she had gotten from training. "No, it's not, is it? I asked my uncle why he would do that once. He told me that it was him wanting to keep me safe. To not have to face the dangers of the world head-on while he does. 'To save me from death' is what my uncle said exactly."

"Oh." Weiss looked down when she heard that. Memories of her family flowing through her mind and comparing themselves to the information she had just gained.

"Yeah, Garnet's never really been one to just say how he feels. He tries to act all detached, but I can see that he really does care about me and Yang. Though I get jealous of how much they talk to each other. It seems like they are hiding things from me."

Weiss turned her gaze to Ruby. A sad, longing expression was spread across her features that made it seem as though she had been left behind on a journey rather than left of on conversations between family. A smile grew on the heiress's lips, an idea formed in her mind.

"Ruby," she said causing the girl in question to turn towards her, "Perhaps, we could work together to find out if they do have a secret. As an exercise in teamwork, of course."

Ruby's expression lit up like the sun itself as she quickly nodded head. "Yes, I'd love to do that, Weiss! Oh! We should have a secret signal to each other so that we know if one of us has figured it out yet or not!"

"No," Weiss deadpanned.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head at her partner's response, and slowly began to giggle to herself. The giggling turned into laughter that Weiss joined in shortly after it began. They stood there for some time, simply laughing with each other, before heading off to their dorm together. As they left, neither noticed Ozpin step out from around the corner, a small smile adorning his face as he watched them leave. He looked out the window Ruby had before turning to leave as well.

"An interesting year, indeed."

 _ **{~-~}**_

 _ **Hello, everybody! The first thing that I have to say is that I am terribly sorry for how long this took. I am slightly upset with myself for all the time I put off instead of doing this. I have no excuse for getting as distracted as I did. I did have things in life that caught up with me, but they did not take up all my time. I had plenty of free time and I wasted it. So once again I apologize.**_

 _ **Now, onto the story. A smaller reason for why it took so long was with the bits with Weiss. It's not that she is hard to write, you just have to make sure her thoughts and dialogue is neat and proper. So, having to switch between multiple mindsets (Logical for Ozpin, Jaded for Garnet, and Childish for Ruby), it was difficult for me to write Weiss. All of the non-lore or combat-related stuff as well, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF IT'S CRINGY! I have trouble writing those types of stories. I have a much easier time with combat than writing emotional stuff.**_

 _ **As for the plans for this story, please be patient. With all the lore that been revealed for Destiny lately, new and changed, it is giving me plenty of ideas for the story, but the Volume 1 part of RWBY is about character development. It wasn't until the end of Volume 1 that the plot began more than just character development. I'm trying to do the same thing with my OCs as well. You will see more Guardian action to come. I'm sure many of you guessed where the flashback sequences are set, so yes you will see Guardians fighting.**_

 _ **Anyway, I've said my peace. Please continue to follow my work and comment your thoughts. If you think there needs to be improvements or have an idea for the story please comment. Until next time, Ja Ne!**_


End file.
